Shadows of What's to Become
by I-am-Undisclosed
Summary: Based on Origins: This is a story of a Young Victor Creed who ends up meeting someone who changes his life and is the reason as to why he becomes the animal he is. When years go by, he runs into his past. Will he embrace his visitor or will he kill her?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Hey Guys!**

**This story is based off of the Liev Schreiber version of Victor Creed. Now I am purely doing this for fun and not intentionally trying to copyright anything. Also please no flames there's no need for them. I can take constructive criticism, but pure rudeness is not tolerated. Please let me know what you all think :) I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this story. I have been working pretty hard on it and would love to hear as to whether if i have done a good job or need some adjustments. Now with that said I hope you all enjoy the story that I have started to create. :)  
**

**1853**

It was a cool and rainy evening in Waterford Ireland, while a turn of events have came. Ace was busily closing shop at the docks while he noticed that a bunch of debris had been floating by. He immediately looked up in curiosity and noticed a young man floating on a piece of wood towards the dock.

Ace panicked and quickly jumped into the water to go save the man. He swam as fast as he could towards the unconscious being and finally caught up to him. Ace then grabbed both of the young man's arms and started to swim him to shore.

As soon as Ace made it to the docks he used all of his strength to push the man onto the wooden planks and then pulled himself up and out of the water himself. Ace allowed out a couple of labored breaths until he immediately turned his attention towards the unconscious man.

"Hey!"

He shouted, as he patted the man's face and started to shake him. "Hey! Wake up!" the man still didn't wake, So Ace started to shake him even harder. "Hey! Wake up damnit wake up!" He shouted, just then the young man immediately rose up and started coughing uncontrollably.

Ace's eyes widened once he saw that the young man had fangs for teeth and claws for fingernails, instantly realizing that this man was indeed a mutant. From what Ace could tell was that he was a rather tall man, with short slicked back brown hair and looked to be in his early twenties.

Once the man's coughing fits has ceased, Ace gave him a concerned look. "Hey mate ya alright? Looks like you were in a bit of trouble there." The man then immediately looked up at Ace and glared over at him. "Yeah just peachy, thanks!" Ace smirked over at the young man and then rose up to his feet. "

Sorry mate probably a stupid question just was worried that you were in some big trouble but now that I see that yer alright why don't we get you some warm clothes and somethin to eat."

The young man arched his brow at the man before him, even though his body wasn't completely affected by the scrapes and cuts that were around his body¸ he still felt it odd that this man before him who probably was not that much older than him was inviting him to his home and was offering him something to eat.

"What's yer name lad?"

The man immediately looked up at him curiously, realizing that blood was starting to roll down his healing cheek. "I'm sorry?" The man gave him a warm smile and held out his hand to him. "I said what's yer name? Bloody hell you must've bumped yer head much harder than I thought." The young man glared over at him, but reluctantly took his hand hoping that his claws will scare his rescuer away.

"The name is Victor."

The man then automatically grinned at him, and pulled him upwards. "Ace." Victor scoffed, as he was now standing on his own two feet. "Ace? What kind of name is that?" Ace chuckled; he placed his hands into his pockets, and noticed that the rain was starting to let up.

"It's my father's lucky card; the day I was conceived he won a large sum of money and insisted that I was his new lucky charm. Hence the name."

Victor couldn't help but smile; it seemed to him that Ace wasn't even affected by his fangs nor his claws. However, he could not sense anything odd about him either, he wasn't a mutant but yet he wasn't afraid either, but he could sense that there was something very peculiar about him. However, if anything he was very accepting and friendly, this was probably the first time Victor had ever experienced acceptance and yet his brother wasn't even around to share it.

"So now that we're formally acquainted mind tellin me what exactly happened to ya?"

Victor sighed, running his clawed fingers through his slicked hair. "My brother and I were trying to travel to London and unfortunately our ship couldn't handle the storm. The captain was trying to make it land but the ship ended up sinking anyways. It was too late." He looked up at Ace, who was frowning, obviously distraught by the idea. "And yer brother? I didn't see him in the water do ya think he's still out there?" Victor shook his head, he knew his brother would be fine after all he had the same healing ability as he and figured that he'd show up eventually. "Nah. Either he managed to save himself or just disappeared." Victor noticed that Ace seemed to be mildly upset with what he heard, but Victor knew better… he knew his brother was going to be fine.

"I'm sorry to hear that… Look mate, why don't ya come to my place and we can get ya into some warm clothes and somethin in your belly."

Victor arched his brow at Ace, it was the second time he offered him over to this place, which made Victor think to himself either this man was way too friendly or was extremely stupid… He guessed that he would just have to find out.

"Why are you inviting a complete stranger to your home?"

Ace shrugged, as he started to walk off. "Guess I'm just too trusting. Or it could be the fact that I just pulled ya out of the water and want to be a nice bloke and offer ya some shelter." Victor couldn't help but smirk as he started to follow after him. He had to admit that the food and shelter sounds very enlightening to him and he figured that if this man overstepped his bounds that he could take him out very easily.

"Well an offer like that how can I refuse."

He grinned, both his fangs very apparent now.

**XXXX**

Once Ace and Victor made it to his house, Ace quickly turns around to Victor and gave him a warm smile.

"Now listen mate, my family live in this house and I'm going to try my hardest to convince them to allow you to stay here as long as you need. My real sister probably won't mind, but my step brother and sister probably will. But don't mind them they're nothin but a bunch of spoiled brats, thanks to their bloody mother. But my father you will really like, he's very easy going and is actually a lot like me."

Victor gave him a small smirk and slowly nodded his head, the last thing he needed right now was to live under a roof with two brats, it was bad enough that throughout his entire childhood he was told that he was nothing but a freak, and wouldn't amount to anything but now it was something he least needed to hear from a bunch of ingrate children.

"Well mate let's get in, I bet my sister is cookin something good."

Victor slowly nodded, he was still extremely skeptical of the man before him, but he knew that if anything was to happen to him that he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Ace opened the door to be welcomed by a savoring aroma, Victor as well had to admit that the smell was tantalizing as well.

As they both walked into the house, Victor started to scope out the area and realized that this was a very welcoming home. Even though Ace had mentioned his distaste on his Step family he still had to admit that as soon as he walked into the house that he felt actually safe for once in his life.

Ace led Victor towards the kitchen where they both saw a young woman with her back to them, wearing a light blue dress and her long dark brown hair softly pinned up.

Victor sensed the automatic joy Ace has allowed out and realized that this must be his biological sister. "Evy! How are ya doin luv?" The young woman slowly turned around to smile at her brother; Victor at that moment in time was stunned by her complete beauty. She had the most piercing blue eyes he has ever seen, and the smile she was giving practically lit up the whole room.

It was then that he realized that he had to make her his. "I'm doin well Ace." She said with laughter in her voice, as she walked up and hugged her brother. She then looked over at Victor and gave him the same warm smile. "And may I ask who this may be." Ace cleared his throat and placed his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Actually dove this bloke is here for a good night's rest and some good food. I pulled him out of the water just recently; he's a survivor of a shipwreck."

His sister gasped, placing her hands up to her mouth. "Bloody Hell Ace! Why didn't ya tell me sooner!? We need to get him some warm clothes before he catches a cold!" Ace chuckled at his sister and nodded his head. "I know that Evangeline, I just wanted to bring him in here to introduce you two and let you know to add another place on the table for our friend here." Evangeline nodded and looked over at Victor with a worried expression on her face. Victor in the mean time was somewhat shocked, no one ever worried about him, his own brother rarely ever did.

"Alright, but let father know that we will be planning on having a guest stay at our place indefinitely."

Ace smirked at his sister and kissed her temple. He knew that as soon as he told her what happened to this man that she'd automatically would want him to stay with them till he gets his feet on the ground. "Already planned onto little sister, just make sure that Jake and Maggie don't get their knickers in a twist and start tellin Meredith our lil plan." Evangeline rolled her eyes and allowed out an irritated sigh, Victor took it as that she shared the same feeling towards her stepfamily as he.

"Don't worry I'll make sure the Royal Children won't sprout a fuss."

Ace chuckled, and looked over at Victor. "Come on mate let's get ya into some warmer clothes." Victor nodded, and gave Evangeline a small smirk as he followed her brother.

Once Ace and Victor were now in his room Ace was then pulling out some clothing for Victor to wear. "Here ya go mate, we're about the same size so you can borrow some of my stuff till we get ya yer own." Victor arched his brow at the black button down shirt, and black slacks that matched them.

Ace noticed the look he was giving at the clothing before him and started to laugh. "Come on now mate they're not gonna bite ya." Victor nodded, as he started to pull off his shirt. "I'll be right outside I need to talk to my father about you stayin with us, just lemme know when yer ready to come down." Victor just silently nodded as he pulled on the black dress shirt. His mind was starting to wander about what happened earlier this evening. The storm was so strong that the ship could barely hold it together, he remembered his brother flying off the ship, even though he tried to save him it was still too late.

He knew that James would be fine; after all he was a fighter and knew that he would probably show up in town in a week or two. He was clearly concerned for his brother, but at the same time he couldn't help but blame him. It was his fault as to why they were fleeing the country, if he just did what he damn well told him they would've never been in this mess.

He then changed out of the wet slacks and pulled on the black ones that were given to him. His mind then started to wander to Evangeline, now he has seen a couple beauties in his lifetime but none of them compared to the one he saw tonight. He couldn't help the smirk that was starting to morph onto his lips as he thought about her.

She was a perfect size to him, a couple inches shorter than he, and wasn't one of those types that demanded to be a rail, she had curves and her body had fit them well. Victor then started to imagine himself running his claws around those said curves; it enlightened him to know that even though it was clear to her that he was a mutant that she was still more than completely welcoming to him.

Once Victor was fully clothed, he looked over at the mirror, and slowly ran his claws to slick his hair back. He noticed the stubble that was starting to form on his cheeks and figured that he'll just leave it for now. He then slowly opened the door, to hear Ace speak with an older man which he assumed was his father.

"Father I literally pulled him out of the water, and he has nowhere else to go! Weren't you the one who always instilled it into Evangeline and I's head that we should not cast away strangers in need?!"

Victor heard the older man sigh, as he leaned against Ace's doorway, listening to the two of them talk in the other room. "I know son I know but think of your mother." Ace then immediately cuts him off. "STEPmother you mean." Victor smirked once he heard that, this woman must be a real trip.

"Yes Ace… Stepmother. But you know how she is and how do the other children feel about this?"

Ace sighed. "Evangeline is insistent in him staying here; I have not talked to Jake nor Maggie about this." The father then spoke, obviously laughter in his voice. "Leave it to Evy to be entirely welcoming. She reminds me so much of your Mother." Ace then chuckled. "That she does, but what I figured father is that he'll be extremely helpful to Uncle Jack, maybe he could work for him for awhile." Victor was somewhat shocked; the little runt was looking for employment for him as well.

"Plus on top of it he can help out at the Dock's as well! You know we can use some more people."

Victor heard the father allow out another sigh, which made him figure that it was a lot harder to so no to his son than usual. "Alright, alright. Only because he is in need of our help and our family could use an extra helping hand as well. He can stay son." Victor couldn't help but smirk once he heard Ace's father agree to his son's plea, and he could sense the complete joy his son was radiating with his father's approval.

"Thank you father! I promise that you will not regret this."

Victor rolled his eyes, this man had way too much confidence in him and that made him feel extremely awkward. He had contemplated on just killing the entire family and make a run for it, but at the same instance he sorta liked the idea of having a home to come to, with a family who welcomes him. Also on top of the whole matter, it didn't help that Ace's little sister was something he wanted to take a great interest in.

His thoughts were then immediately interrupted by a familiar female voice. "You know it's not nice to eves drop on people." Victor arched his brow and looked over at Evangeline who had a conniving smile on her lips. "Well let's just say I'm not a nice guy." Evangeline shrugged, as she looked over at him.

"So what's the verdict?"

Victor shrugged. "Looks like I'm staying." Evangeline smirked, and gently nodded her head. "Well then. We should prepare you a room after supper." She then looked over at the clothing he was wearing and smiled. "You clean up nice, I'll see you downstairs." Victor couldn't help but grin at her as she walked down the stairs.

He sensed her playful demeanor and knew that she was trying to make him feel a little more at home. But the words that she had just said to him somewhat struck him, she was beautiful and probably had a suitor already but hell he didn't care, all he cared about is getting his piece and she would be that said piece.

Ace had now finally came towards him with a large grin on his lips. "Well it's official mate yer gonna stay with us for awhile." Victor nodded at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." Ace nodded, and patted him on the shoulder. "No problem mate, now let us get downstairs to tell the rest the good news." Victor gave him a closed mouth smile balancing on the thought of whether to unleash his animal or to keep it inside just for now. He ended up choosing the later though and followed him downstairs.

As they entered the dining room, Victor had seen a young woman with pretty blonde hair and brown eyes, he had to admit that she was quite attractive but nothing compared to the dark haired beauty he had seen earlier. The man sitting beside her must've been her brother for he had the same exact blonde hair and brown eyes. He was smaller than Ace but he could sense the massive ego that was set in place upon this boy.

Victor then noticed an older woman whom he had assumed would be the mother of these stepchildren since she carried the same exact attributes as they. The older gentleman who sat across from them looked exactly like Ace; they resembled each other extremely well with their dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tall stature. He then assumed that Evangeline received her blue eyes from her mother. The older gentleman smiled over at Victor and slowly rose up from his seat. "You must be the young man that Ace had been talking so fondly of." Victor slowly nodded, as he looked at two scowling children.

"Why is he wearing your clothing Ace? Please do not tell me you just pulled some bum off of the streets!"

The older woman said distastefully, which made Victor want to tear her limb from limb. He could feel the rage serge through Ace's body and knew that at that moment in time that Ace looked at him as a friend. "He isn't some bum Meredith he is a survivor from a shipwreck and will be living with us for some time now!" The young man's jaw then dropped.

"I beg your pardon you're just going to allow this complete stranger into our house and soak up our money for his needs! I think not!"

Ace glared over at the young man, Victor on the other hand was completely contemplating of clawing his throat out. "Piss off Jacob! Don't worry about your bloody dollar because Victor is going to come work with me and Uncle Jack!" Obviously now it was the young woman's turn to speak. "I wouldn't mind if he stayed." She said with a devious little smirk, Victor arched his brow at her, sensing her attraction for him which made him somewhat annoyed.

"Nicholas! You don't honestly plan on allowing this do you!?"

Meredith said completely astounded. Nicholas nodded towards his wife and gestured for the two men to sit down. "Yes Meredith I do plan on allowing this boy to stay because our family is not the type of family to shun away those that are in need of our help." He then looked over at Victor and smiled.

"Welcome to our family Victor. May I ask what exactly is your last name?"

Victor looked at the older man astounded, his real father never showed him this much kindness like the kind he is receiving now. "Creed sir. Victor Creed." Nicholas nodded and smiled at him. "Good Strong name for a Strong young man." Victor smiled at Nicholas while suddenly the kitchen doors had open to Evangeline carrying dishes of food into the dining room. "Ah Evy looks absolutely appetizing darling you out did yourself once again dear." Her father said happily, Evangeline smiled at her father as she placed the plates down and then sat in the seat directly across from Victor.

"Thank you papa I have worked very hard on it."

Jake then sneered at her. "Tell me Evy are you also going along with this madness?" Evangeline glared over at Jake, as she settled herself in her seat. "Yes I am going along with this. I do not know where your priorities lie Jacob but mine has always been that if someone is of need your help then you help them and that is final." Ace smirked at his sister, while she winked at him.

"So Victor may I ask if you don't mind as to why you were coming to this part of the country? It is obvious that you are not from around here."

Nicholas asked, as he started to place some food on his plate. Victor looked up at him and gently took the plate from him, his claws scraping against the porcelain. "My Brother and I are originally from Canada but moved to New York and eventually grew tired of living there and decided to move to London. Unfortunately the ship couldn't handle the storm, so the captain tried to make it to the closest part of land but we didn't make it." Victor didn't want to go into detail that the main reason why he and his brother left New York was because they were being hunted down for being mutants and had a warrant out for their arrest around the nation.

He noticed the amused look that was morphing onto Evangeline's face. "You've been to New York!? I've always wanted to go there! Is it all that they say it is?" Victor couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm; most women of her social level were never that interested in adventures or travels but for some reason this one was.

"It is and more, it's really a beautiful city. There are a lot of colorful people out there."

Evangeline's smile grew even wider as she leaned her body towards him with complete interest. "I always wanted to go and see their theatre! Maybe one day I will." Victor shrugged, giving her such a smug little smirk, that it would make anyone's bones chill. "That could very well possibly be. Why are you so interested in New York?" Evangeline shrugged, while her father looked over at Ace and smirked at him. Ace smirked back understanding what his father was silently telling him.

"I don't know… maybe it's the thought of traveling or the thought of actually getting out of this bloody place. I just want to see the world I guess and experience it's many cultures."

Victor started to snicker, while Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh yes just what we need you traveling around and becoming some little harlot in the mean time. Let this stupid fantasy go Evangeline you know the only future you have is getting married to some wealthy suitor and having about six of his children." Evangeline frowned over at Jacob while Victor, Ace and Nicholas all glared at him.

"You may want to watch your tongue boy before speaking to your sister that way. You do know that I do not condone that sort of talk towards any of your siblings."

Nicholas said sternly, Meredith then glared over at him and crossed her arms. "Now Nicholas he was just trying to give Evangeline a reality check! She needs to learn how to be a proper lady and stop this foolish dream of being a Composer!" Victor inwardly rolled his eyes, he wanted to so badly rip his claws into that boy's flesh, make him beg for his life, and the mother was another annoyance that he really wanted to rid of as well.

"What's the matter with the girl having a dream to live for!?"

Nicholas asked, anger evident in his voice. Meredith, Victor could tell was furious and harshly responded. "Because Jake is right! Evangeline needs to start worrying about finding a suitor, just like Maggie has been. I am tired of her constantly going to the docks with Ace and those Taverns! And I'm sick and tired of her spending her time with those Commoners! She is more than capable of socializing with people of her stature but she refuses to!" Evangeline then glared over at her.

"Maybe because they're all like you Meredith. Rude, snobbish and bitchy!"

Everyone in the table was silent, Ace and Victor grinning from ear to ear, Nicholas in the meantime was trying very hard to hide his smile as well. While, Maggie and Jake stared at her in complete shock. Meredith on the other hand had turned beat red. Victor was extremely amused by the fire this you woman had. She was most definitely not like most women from this part.

"Do you see Nicholas? Do you see the way YOUR daughter speaks of me? She is nothing but a rude, nasty little thing and once she will accept the terms of life then she will become what she's supposed to be."

Meredith then rose up from her seat and walked up towards Evangeline who was giving her a challenging look. "You will find a suitor. And you will find one who is wealthy enough to care for our family. You have to grow up sooner or later!" Evangeline gave her stepmother an evil glare, as she agitatedly rises up from her seat, challenging her supposed mother.

"If you think that is my only purpose then you are wrong Meredith. Why don't you have yer damn daughter sell herself for yer wealth! Because I damn will won't! You are not my mother nor will you ever be and I refuse to marry some wealthy git who needs his staff to wipe his own arse for him!"

Meredith gasped in pure shock from Evangeline's words and immediately looked over to Nicholas who to looked somewhat surprised by Evangeline's behavior. "Nicholas are you going to allow her to talk to me in such a way!?" Nicholas looked at her and his daughter who was challenging him to say a word.

"Meredith, Evangeline is allowed to marry whoever she shall please. I do not care for our social status as much as you do. And Evangeline you know I do not condone that sort of behavior! I preferably would like you to settle down and have a family someday. However, I am allowing you to choose the suitor that you would like to be with. I want you to be happy Evangeline; I want you to live a long and happy life with someone you truly love. That is all that matters to me. Now please the both of you apologize to one another."

Meredith scoffed. "I should not have to apologize to Evangeline for putting her in her place." Maggie then decided that she needed to put in her two cents in the matter. "I actually agree with mother." Ace then rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He muttered under his breath which Victor caught and started to snicker. "I think Evangeline should be a more proper lady. How else do you expect a normal gentleman to ask for your hand? You'll end up being an old hag with many cats." Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I don't want a normal man; maybe I want someone with a little more excitement."

Jake then scoffed. "Yes… because Evangeline that will only lead you to a good life. You'll be stuck at home while you're adventurous husband will be having an affair behind your back and be the laugh of the town." Evangeline held her head up high and looked down over at Jake.

"Then that will be."

She said in a hard tone and stormed out of the room furiously. Nicholas angrily threw his napkin on the table and rose up from his chair. "I have had it. I have had it! With you all being so hard on Evangeline! She will wed when she is ready." He then looked over at Victor apologetically. "I apologize for my family's behavior Victor. We're not usually like this but this topic does come up from time to time and my family here finds it more entertaining in harassing my daughter than to actually be supportive." Meredith then looked over at Nicholas urgently. "Nicholas!" However, Nicholas waves his hand at her.

"Enough! Now if you excuse me I will be at the pub with yer Uncle Jack!"

Ace took this as dinner was finished for the rest of them and motioned Victor to follow him up the stairs. "Sorry about that mate, it usually gets hot and heavy here when Evangeline and Meredith are butting heads. Let's just say me and Evy don't get along very well with our step family." Victor nodded, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why is your stepmother so determined to marry off Evangeline?"

Ace then started to chuckle as they both were now up the stairs.

"One because, Evangeline looks exactly like how our mother had looked when she was that age and it aggravates the living daylights of our stepmother, which makes her even more determined to get Evangeline out of our home. And two is because she knows Maggie won't have a chance in the world to receive the kind of suitors that Evangeline has received and Evangeline knows it, that's why she's fighting this every step of the way. Evy doesn't want to be the sum of our family's welfare and have to marry some rich bastard to keep our family's establishment at it's peak. She just wants to live a normal and happy life."

Victor nodded as he was now shown his new room. Ace grinned at him as he opened the door. "This mate is yer new room. Evy's room is right next door and mine is down the hall so if you need anythin let Evy or me know. We'll be more than happy to help." Victor gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks." Ace shrugged. "Hey that's what friends are for. I have a feeling you'll do fine here…" The silence was getting somewhat uncomfortable so Ace then immediately waved his hand. "Well night." Victor then nodded.

"Night."

Once Ace had left to the confines of his room, Victor slowly turned around to look at his. The room was warm and welcoming; it was also large enough for him to have his space as well.

As he continued to examine his new quarters he immediately heard someone tapping on his open door. Victor's claws immediately grew longer as he whirled around to look at his unexpected visitor.

Once he caught sight of Evangeline resting against his doorframe, his claws reverted back and became shorter. "I apologize for startling you. I just wanted to also apologize for this evening. It was very inappropriate of me to spout off like I had in front of company. I hope you can forgive me." Victor smirked; he knew that she wasn't really sorry; after all he could sense it on her. He sensed her curiosity of him, and he sensed the complete rage and irritation she withheld towards her stepmother, this made him even more interested in wanting to know who this woman was.

"You don't need to apologize. You're stepmother is an idiot." He said, testing as to whether she'll defend her or agree. Evangeline smirked at him, and softly moved away from the doorframe. "As much as I should defend my stepmother's honor, but I must agree with you." Victor couldn't help but snicker, as he walked up closer to her. She was an enigma if he met one.

"So why don't you want to get married to some rich guy and have a high socialite status?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and sighed. "My mother was never one to care for social status and taught me to think the same way. I guess I just always wanted to know what's more to life than just being a bloody porcelain doll or trophy." She noticed the smug smirk on Victor's lips and couldn't help but blush.

"I know sound's stupid right?"

Victor shook his head; he was even more amused now. "No it's just you're not as annoying as I thought you would have been to be honest." Evangeline looked up at him somewhat surprised and gently nodded her head.

"Right… well I should leave you to rest. You had an extremely long night and most of it was unnecessary so I shall let you retire."

She said hastily¸ Victor knew it was her nerves catching up with her and immediately grabbed her arm before she turned away. Evangeline jumped once he grabbed her, and immediately noticed his claws. She had noticed them before but decided to pay no attention to them, but now that she has seen them up close she then realized how incredibly sharp they were.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Evangeline nodded, as she felt his hand slowly released her arm. "You're welcome." She said with a small smile and started to walk away. She then immediately stopped and slowly turned back at him. "What kind of mutant are you?" Victor arched his brow, as he crossed his arms. "A Feral. A very dangerous Feral." Evangeline nodded, as she slowly walked up towards him. This made Victor even more confused, most women would cower in terror by the sight of his claws but not this one. She was just extremely curious, and as they say curiosity kills the cat.

"Does it hurt? Ya know when they grow longer?"

Victor couldn't help but chuckle as he started to walk past her and closed the door to give them some privacy. "No. I honestly don't feel it. It only happens when I'm ready to attack or become extremely angry." Evangeline nodded, as she gently took his hand into hers and examined it.

"What great power you must carry in these hands of yours. They must tell an amazing story."

She said softly, as she smiled up at him. "I don't suppose you try to suck blood now do you?" She asked, referring to his fangs. Victor laughed his fangs even more apparent now. "No, but it doesn't mean that I don't bite." Evangeline nodded, a small smile morphing onto her lips. "No it doesn't. Well Victor it's getting late and this is where I wish you a goodnight." Victor nodded a cool grin still evident on his face. "Goodnight Evangeline." Evangeline gave him a warm smile before she left the room and retired to her own.

Once she was gone, Victor walked over towards his bed and laid down upon it, savoring the sweet softness of his mattress. His mind couldn't help but drift to the young woman who was only in the room next to him. She didn't fear him, nor was she disgusted by his being. He sensed her admiration and curiosity of him and it only drew him to want to be more closer to her.

He hadn't sensed any attraction towards him yet from her but he figured that it was only because her blatant curiosity oversaw it. He wanted her, that was obvious to him and he was determined to make her his but he knew it would take great time for her to completely warm up to him.

After all, she had to battle her stepmother every inch of the way to keep her from marrying some worthless halfwit who would only try and break her spirit. No… he would not let that happen since he had laid his claim upon her the moment he has seen her.

And after all he was Victor Creed a man who get's what he wants.

**Well that's chapter one! I know Victor seems kinda occ but I promise he will turn more into a badass as the story continues. :) Thanks for Reading and Once again Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

**Hey Guys!**

**This story is based off of the Liev Schreiber version of Victor Creed. Now I am purely doing this for fun and not intentionally trying to copyright anything. Also please no flames there's no need for them. I can take constructive criticism, but pure rudeness is not tolerated. Please let me know what you all think :) I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this story. I have been working pretty hard on it and would love to hear as to whether if i have done a good job or need some adjustments. Now with that said I hope you all enjoy the story that I have started to create. :)  
**

**Chapter 2:**

Morning had finally come, and Victor had woken to the sweet scents of breakfast being made downstairs. He only imagined that his little viper was now downstairs doing that said task. As he slowly rose up from his bed, he immediately heard a knock on his door and judging by the scent he imagined it was Ace on the other side.

Victor sighed, as he stretched his limbs and walked up to the door and opened it. He smirked when he saw Ace standing before him with a large grin on his face. Victor on the other hand couldn't figure out why this man was so accepting of him.

"Hey Vic, sorry if I woke ya but we have a busy day today. I am gonna introduce you to our Uncle Jack and show you around the docks today. So we need to get an early start mate."

Victor nodded and arched his brow towards the clothing that Ace held in his hand. "Are those for me?" Ace nodded and handed him the clothing. "Yeah I figured that you'd want to wear something different from what you wore last night." Victor gave him a slight nod and took the clothing from Ace and noticed that he gave him a pair of dark brown working slacks with a white sleeveless undershirt and a burgundy red button down as well.

"Thanks… I'll be down in a bit."

Ace smiled over at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sounds good, I'm havin Evy make us somethin before we go so just meet me in the kitchen after yer done." And with that said Ace turned his back to Victor and started to walk down the stairs. Victor stared at the clothing for a second, while he closed the door behind him. He then started to pull off the clothing he was wearing only to put on the new ones that were given to him.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance he then slowly walked down the stairs to hear Evangeline and Ace talking quietly. "Evy dove what's the matter?" Evangeline sighed, which Victor knew all too well that she was upset about something.

"It's nothing Ace. I want you and Victor to have a nice day today and leave it at that."

Victor sensed the irritation coming off of Ace as he quietly walked down the stairs. "Damnit Evangeline just tell me what's botherin ya and get it over with!" He said agitatedly. Evangeline sighed in a defeated manner and finally spoke with her own anger lacing her tone.

"Meredith has decided to throw Maggie and I a party."

Victor arched his brow, as he continued to walk up towards the kitchen. "So? What's wrong with that?" Ace asked with complete confusion, Victor then immediately heard Evangeline slam something onto the table, her anger growing even more.

"Don't you see Ace!? Meredith is throwing Maggie and I a party! As is a party which will be nothing but strictly suitors! Ace… I have over heard Father speaking with Uncle Jack last evening and we're dwindling down in money because of Meredith's bloody need to stay above in our social status. Father's not going to be able to support us forever with his experiments and inventions, and I refuse to allow this family to fall into the poor house!"

Victor clenched his fists, furious with what he had just heard. It was one thing if there was some scrap trying to take hold of his claim but it was another when there was a party entailed to marry off his said claim. Victor knew now that he had to work fast if he was going to keep his piece for his own. After all, he just wanted to have his moment with her and then he could throw her off to the sideline, at least that's what he thought he wanted to do.

"Evangeline what ever happened to wanting to marry for love and all that shite you used to preach about!? Why are you allowing Meredith to win!?"

Evangeline sighed, starting to get even more upset but tired to hide it from her brother. "To be honest Ace… I know marrying for love is a pointless thought as of right now. Maybe someday that theory will mean something but in our time we must marry to survive and you know it. And as I said our family is in dire need of some financial help." She noticed the sad look her older brother was giving her and couldn't help but smile.

"Ace please don't look at me that way. It'll be alright luv things always work out. I um… I want this."

Victor knew that she didn't, and was only saying so to make her brother happy. He sensed her sadness, and anger. He knew that she still believed in the whole love thing and marrying for that purpose. He sensed that in her, just like he sensed all of her emotions that seared through her.

He on one note wasn't one for love, nor had he ever figured he would love anyone but his brother. In all honesty he just wanted to have his piece with her and get the hell out but the more and more he'd listen to the two siblings the more interested and curious he became.

Maybe he could pull off the nice guy routine a little longer, just to see how this party entails and if whether he needed to sink his claws into any usual suspects. "As long as your happy dove then I guess that is all that matters." Victor rolled his eyes, was this boy absolutely stupid? How can anyone not notice especially her brother that this isn't what she wants? He slowly walked into the kitchen, having enough of eves dropping and noticed that the two siblings immediately looked up on him.

Evangeline seemed somewhat surprised but immediately turned around, while Ace pulled on a fake smile. "Ah Victor mate! Evy has made us some breakfast to go, so I'm going to pack this up and we can get goin." Victor nodded, never keeping his eyes off of Evangeline. She had her long dark hair down today with soft ringlet curls that flowed beneath her shoulders, and wore a lavender dress that had fit her perfectly.

The smile she had given him once she had turned around was so sweet and so honest. It almost killed him to think that he was going to take advantage of her, the keyword though was almost.

"Good Morning Victor."

Victor slowly nodded at her, a dark smirk morphing onto his lips. "Good Morning." It seemed that it was hours while he and Evangeline continued to stare at each other. Ace in the meantime was rushing around packing things up. "Alright mate let us get goin!" He said happily, as he rushed up to his sister and kissed her on her cheek. "And you missy! You have a nice day." Evangeline shook her head, that sweet smile still on her lips.

"You too and make sure that Victor here doesn't get into any trouble alright"

She said with a wink, as Victor slowly walked up to her, a look of complete mystery on his face. He then slowly took her hand into his, his claws gently grazing her skin, causing shivers to roll down her spine as he leaned down to kiss her hand, his fangs softly poking into her flesh. As he looked up at her, he knew he had her where wanted her.

Evangeline's eyes showed complete surprise and the soft crimson color that flushed her cheeks showed how shy she had suddenly became. Could it have been that she has never had a man show her such affection? Nah it couldn't have been. Victor thought to himself, but the thought made him inwardly smirk with delight to think that he'd be her first in everything even if she didn't know it yet.

"Have a nice day Evangeline."

He said in a cool, yet seductive tone. Ace arched his brow towards the two of them, while Evangeline pulled out of her trance and gave him a devious little smile. "And you as well Victor, don't let the door hit yer sadistic and yet flattering arse on the way out." Victor couldn't help but grin at her, as he started to follow Ace out of the room who was laughing at the taller man's expense.

"Alright mate let's head out, Evy ya gonna bring us lunch right?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes, as she wiped her hands with her apron. "Oh I suppose so…" She said with a smile rising up on her lips. "Now off with the both of ya! You don't want to be late!" Ace chuckled, as he and Victor started to walk out of the House. "Alright Evy see ya soon!" Evangeline nodded and waved towards them.

"See ya both soon!"

And with that said they then both walked out of the house.

**XXXX**

"So ya have a thing for my sister yeah?"

Ace asked, grinning over at the taller man. "What makes you think I have something for your sister?" Ace shrugged, as they were both now walking towards his Uncle Jack's shop.

"Oh I donno, the way you look at her, the way act towards her. It just to me looks like a man who is after somethin. Somethin he wants, I know that look all too well."

Victor chuckled and slowly shook his head. "You do, do you? So what if I did say I was interested? What would you do?" he asked in a facetious tone, Ace smirked over at him and shook his head.

"Nothin, you seem like you can be a good bloke Victor. But that is only giving to the fact that I've only met you yesterday. Evangeline is extremely complicated, she's only out for love and if that's not what you're intentions are for then I suggest you find someone else. Plus it doesn't help the matter that Meredith is throwing her and Maggie this huge elaborate party to finally marry them off."

Victor inwardly growled, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with when it came to his piece. He knew he was going to have to do something fast and soon if he wanted to get his part of her. "So it's a suitor party?" Ace rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah… and Evy sweetheart that she is is sacrificing herself to make sure our family won't go into the poor house. I just wish that she could find someone ya know? Someone who could really understand her, and love her irregardless of her little antics. She doesn't need some wealthy git to try and break her in and make her into what she's not. She needs someone who can handle her."

Victor nodded, he knew that there wouldn't be anyone to handle her the way that she needed to be, and from his understanding she was quite the pistol. He then slowly looked over at Ace, giving him a very serious look.

"She won't find them. If she continues to go on this route, she'll never be satisfied with whose she's chosen with."

Ace nodded, as they finally made it to their destination. "I agree mate, I completely agree." He then allowed out an exaggerated sigh and looked over at the place where he had found Victor.

"Looks like we best start getting acquainted with my Uncle and the rest of our workers. I'm going to find out if they have heard anything more about yer brother. Hopefully we'll be able to get somewhere with that."

Victor nodded, as he continued to follow Ace towards the small office. He started to wonder as to why he was still going on along with all this? Usually he'd just kill off all these people and make it on his way. He didn't know why he was so determined to stay just because of this woman, usually he'd just rape her and throw her off onto the sidelines but for some reason he really wanted to mess with her, break that spirit that her brother is fighting so hard to keep in her.

However though, he had to admit that he somewhat liked the fire in her as well, he had also considered of maybe ripping her away from her precious family and keeping her as his own. Ace on the other hand seemed like he was a decent enough person, he didn't annoy Victor as much as he thought and to him it was actually nice to have someone who looked at him as a friend.

It had struck Victor that possibly the reason as to why he didn't kill Ace in the first place was because he reminded him so much of Jimmy. Victor was somewhat concerned for his brother, figuring that'd he at least show up by now, but then again Jimmy was notorious for being a loner as well.

As Ace opened the door to the small office, he then looked back over at Victor with that same ole damn smile. "Well Vic, I'd like to introduce you to my Uncle Jack." Victor looked over at the larger man, who was sitting in the chair behind his desk. He had a full on dark brown beard, and piercing green eyes. He resembled Ace's and Evangeline's father quite well but Victor could tell that he indeed was the older brother.

"Uncle Jack, I'd like to introduce you to Victor Creed."

The older man grinned over at Victor, as he rose up from his seat to walk towards them. He obviously was fully aware as to what happened last evening. "Ah yes! You're the young man our Ace had pulled out of the water. Nicholas had spoke very fondly of you boy. I hear that you are going to help me with our ship yard and docks." Victor slowly nodded, as he took Jack's hand and shook it. Jack looked down at Victor's hands and automatically saw the claws. However, instead of cowering away, he only laughed.

"Ah yer a mutant now are you boy? Looks like we have somethin in common."

Victor arched his brow at the older man, but then it all came to realization as to why Ace and Evangeline were so accepting of him. "You're a mutant?" Victor asked he knew he sensed something peculiar upon the older man but couldn't quite figure out what it was until now. Jack chuckled and slapped his hand onto Victor's shoulder.

"Yes son! Obviously you could scent somethin odd about me! After all Feral's can usually scent the emotion of others and scent if something peculiar or odd is about that said person. And I am sure you were able to scent that in me. My mutation is that I have superhuman strength. However, when I grow angry or emotional my eyes will glow and become even stronger. It doesn't mean that I do not feel pain though, it just purely means that I'm extremely strong."

Victor nodded, he somewhat started to like this older man, he seemed to have quite the father figure type to him, a father figure he wished he had when he was younger. "Now lad, do you have any experiences with ships or business?" Victor slowly shook his head, while Ace spoke up in his favor.

"He can be an apprentice Uncle. Learn the ways around the ship yard. And I figured that he could help assist on building the ships. Especially with his ability it'll make the time and work go by much faster."

Jack nodded, with a closed mouth smile but then looked up at Victor who was looking around the room. "How old are you son?" Victor immediately looked over at him, curious as to why this man wanted his age. "20 sir." Jack nodded.

"Fair enough, well Ace considerin that you are 4 years older than him I leaving you in charge to see how he does on the business and workin end. I want a weekly report as to how he is doin."

He then looked over at Victor.

"And if you continue on doin better son I will give you a raise for yer hard work. Sounds good to ya?"

Victor was astonished; this has been his dream since he was a little boy. For year's he dreamed to have the life that Jimmy was always destined to have, to have a career that will lead him in the right direction, to be considered a real human being.

Maybe one day his dream will be fulfilled and the animal will one day become the man he has always wanted to be. "Yes… yes sir." Jack chuckled at Victor and placed his hand on Victor's shoulder and started to push him back and forth playfully.

"Good! Now none of this Yes sir, No Sir shite. It's Jack, just plain ole Jack. Now Ace, why don't ya be a lad and let me and Victor have a moment while you notify our workers that we have a new apprentice on board."

Ace smiled at his uncle and nodded while he headed out of the office. Once Ace was gone, Jack then started to walk back to his desk and sat down, gesturing Victor to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Now lad, while Ace is notifying our workers. I'd like to learn a little bit about ya. As such, where ya from? And I want the truth not the blarney shite you passed out to Nicholas and his family. I know you must be coverin the truth so Nicholas won't kick ya out in the cold and I know that Meredith doesn't make it much easy to open up and be yer self around her. If that old shrew had it her bloody way, she would have married off our little Evangeline years ago to that wretched filth Barsley. Lucky for us though that Evangeline has a tongue that could make any saint blush and to Barsley that was extremely unattractive."

Victor felt a small little smirk rise up on his lips as he imagined his little piece to act in such a manner. That smirk didn't go unnoticed to Jack though who was smirking right back at him. "You should know lad, you've have seen our little Evangeline in action." He said knowingly, due to the fact that he and Nicholas had a long talk at the pub last evening about everything that had gone on.

"I do know and she's what I would say is amusing."

Jack allowed out a boisterous laugh, as he leaned back in his chair.

"I imagine you would think so or at least the animal inside you would think so. But in all reality she is very much like her mother in every single way from her looks to her personality. I'll tell you somethin lad, the moment my brother had met Gwendolyn he knew that he had to have her as his. That she was only to be his lass and his lass only. And from what I see in yer eyes when I mention our little Evangeline you think the same as well."

Victor immediately gave Jack a death defying glare, causing Jack to laugh once again. "Now now mate no need to get upset in the matter. It's just my observation, if you don't it's understandable as well. Now… What do you think of Jacob and Margaret?" Victor rolled his eyes, starting to get irritated with all this.

"Annoying and if I had a chance I'd kill them where they stand."

Jack snickered, and started to wave his hand. "Alright enough with the silly questions, let's get to the serious parts. Where are you originally from boy?" Victor sighed; he really wondered if he should trust this man before him. It wasn't everyday where a young mutant man is welcomed into a family whole heartedly and is being given a career by a man who has his own mutation as well.

Victor was never one to trust people, other than his brother he never had a need to. When he was a child, his father beaten him relentlessly for what he was. He had no faith when it came to trust, but this man before him made him feel that he could have a father figure to console in, just like the feeling he received from Nicholas. It just made him feel that he can as well feel this same way with this man as well. "Canada." Jack nodded, as he leaned forward on his desk.

"Really? I heard it is quite beautiful, now why did you leave Canada?"

Victor sighed, he really didn't want to go into detail but if he wanted to have the life he wanted to lead he had to give in to someone.

"I was 12 and my little brother James was 7. He was ill with a fever, and I decided to stay with him to keep him company. Except at the time we didn't know we were brothers, his apparent father had came in to his room while I was there and tried to comfort his son… My father was a groundskeeper and was a drunk, hence the constant abuse and hate he had given towards me. But that evening… That evening he had something to say, he was shouting for Jimmy's mother and at that moment Jimmy's father ran out to go protect his wife. I stayed with Jimmy until we suddenly heard a gunshot ring through the house. Jimmy and I immediately ran down the hall to see James' father killed by my father Thomas Logan. The trauma from the events ended up activating Jimmy's mutation which were bone claws protruding from his hands, and in pure anger he kills my Father. With his dying breath, my father tells James that he is his actual father. We knew the officials would come after the ruckus had happen, and we knew that James' mother would not protect us so we ran… We ran as far as we could and eventually made it to New York and lived there for quite some time, living as pickpockets and made our living through working at a small theatre as ushers. It wasn't much but it worked, that is until we grew older. And burned the theatre down, and were considered nationally extremely dangerous men and murderers. Which is why we fled the country."

Jack then arched his brow at the young man. "May I ask why you two burnt the theatre down?" Victor slowly looked up at the older man and shrugged.

"Well I killed the officers that were coming after us, which is why they're looking for me, but Jimmy burnt it down because he was betrayed by his lover who performed there and just said screw it and burnt it down. The animal part of me thought it was a good idea at the time and so did his."

Jack chuckled, and this caught Victor by surprise, if anything he'd thought that Jack would kick him out of here after hearing what he and his little brother had done.

"You sound so much like my brother and I when we were young. We caused a bit of trouble in our day. Grant it that Nicholas isn't a mutant like I but he was quite the nuisance and my mutation didn't help much either. We had a very similar story though, except a theatre we burnt down two bars. However, we didn't kill anyone we'll have to work on that one with you boy."

Victor nodded, he was in complete shock that this man was being so welcoming to him, it actually made him feel that maybe he did have a chance in this sort of life after all. "So I take it that you and yer brother fled to go to a different country and ended up being shipwrecked here. Do ya know if yer brother has made it or not?" Victor shook his head.

"No, but he and I have an accelerated healing factor which makes us kinda immortal. So I know he's fine he's just probably roaming around somewhere."

Jack nodded, as he rose up from his seat.

"I see well when he pops out we'll look into finding him some work as well. But for the meantime you're secrets are safe with me. I know what it's like to be looked at as a freak Victor but I promise you. You will not receive any of that type of attention within my workplace and within our family other than for Meredith, Jacob and Margaret. However as a little joke between me, Ace and Evangeline they are never really considered family."

Victor gave him a small smile, one of his fangs starting to show as he followed suit and started to follow him out of the office. "Now let us introduce you to you're new coworkers." Jack said happily as he led Victor to the group of men. Ace was standing in front of the large group and smiled over at them. Victor could sense the curiosity and what it seemed be happiness that they were going to get another worker. From what it looked like to Victor is that all these workers looked at each other as a family and it made him wonder if he would really fit in with the lot of them.

"Gentlemen!"

Jack said loudly, as he placed his hand once again on Victor's shoulder. Victor started to wonder if him doing that was his way of trying to make him feel comfortable, maybe Jack sensed some sort of nervousness coming from him or something that Victor didn't know.

"This is going to be our new coworker, his name is Victor Creed. And he will be our new apprentice. I expect the lot of ya to treat Victor as one of yer own. And forget tryin to haze the bugger Murphy this bloke is a mutant just like some of us and he has a very high tolerance, so yer initiation won't work on him."

The men started to laugh, as one of them nudged Murphy on the shoulder. "Now… Ace is going to be keepin an eye on him but I also expect the lot of ya to show him the ropes as well. Now that has been all said and done we can get back to work!" Jack then nudged Victor, giving him an insuring smile.

"Now don't ya worry mate, these blokes are just like brothers you'll fit in fine here. Now off with ya."

Victor nodded and looked over at Ace who waved him over. Victor slowly walked towards Ace and the group of men who were watching curiously. "Victor mate! I'd like to introduce you to some of the blokes here. This one is Murphy." Murphy smiled at Victor and shook his hand; Victor sized him up and realized that he was a mutant as well.

"Hey there mate, so yer a mutant just like me yeah? That's too bad I was really lookin forward to gettin ya pissed tonight."

Victor started to chuckle as he shook Murphy's hand. "Yeah unfortunately my body pretty hard for me to get to that point. So what's your mutation?" Murphy smirked at him, realizing what he was. "Yer a feral aren't ya? Well that'll be intrestin. I'm a dimensional transporter. I create these holes where I can transport one place to another." Victor nodded, while he looked over at one of the other men.

"I'm Killian. I'm not a mutant but I am pretty good with a sword, my father used to work in the military for the king and taught me as I was a boy. Maybe you and I can train together one day."

Victor nodded. "I think that will work." Ace smirked over at Victor as he crossed his arms. "Looks like yer fitting along just fine mate." Victor looked over at Ace, he had to somewhat thank him for this opportunity after all he was the reason for him to be in this position.

"I'm McGinty and this is my brother Sawyer. We're not mutants but our sister Marlina is. She can produce fireballs from her bare hands."

Sawyer then nodded.

"Mother hates it but father finds it quite fantastic."

Victor chuckled, he noticed that he was doing that a lot lately and it was odd for him. He had became so used to hating the world, and wanting to release the animal in him. He never knew what it was like to have friends, to learn what it was like to have a family that cares about him. Ace started to chuckle and nudged Victor to follow him. "Alright mate, let's start showin you the ropes." And with that said Victor followed Ace to learn how this place truly worked.

**Well that was Chapter 2. I'm sorry if Victor seems kinda out of character, but I promise he wont be like that for long. I figured that when he was younger that he still had a dream of being considered a real man and as the years go by that his animal side consumed him. I'm also sorry that Evangeline wasn't in this story as much, she will be in the next chapter thought. ;) I just wanted Victor to have his moment with Uncle Jack and Ace. Considering that they will be the two people besides his brother that he'll really truly trust. Other than if ever ends up with either Evangeline or Maggie. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Oh! Also i wanted to thank you guys for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me and they really do help motivate me to continue on with this story. :) I promise Chapter 3 will be out soon. :) ****Well until then... Have a nice evening.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Warming Up

**Hey Guys!**

**This story is based off of the Liev Schreiber version of Victor Creed. Now I am purely doing this for fun and not intentionally trying to copyright anything. Also please no flames there's no need for them. I can take constructive criticism, but pure rudeness is not tolerated. Please let me know what you all think :) I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this story. I have been working pretty hard on it and would love to hear as to whether if i have done a good job or need some adjustments. Now with that said I hope you all enjoy the story that I have started to create. :)  
**

**Chapter 3.**

As soon as Ace and Victor had left Evangeline was busily cleaning up the kitchen while Maggie had skipped into the room. "Honestly Evangeline I don't understand why you must clean up after everything! That is what servants are for!" Evangeline rolled her eyes, as she placed her rag on the counter and turned around to look at the petite little blonde.

"Well since yer mother demands such an expensive lifestyle we had to fire the help which leads me to doing most of the housework since neither you nor Jacob want to do it."

Maggie shook her head and exaggeratedly sighed. "Honestly Evangeline how are you going to find a suitor if you continue on doing such work!? You're hands are going to be rough, and you're skin is going to tan with all the outside work you do! No right man will want to marry you in that sort of condition." Evangeline smirked and then looked back over at her stepsister.

"Maybe that was my reasoning all along."

Maggie then frowned at her. "Why don't you want to marry? Your 18 years old there must be someone you want to be with!" Evangeline sighed, and slowly bowed her head knowing that her stepsister would never understand. "No there is no one…" Her mind then started to drift towards the small conversation that she and Victor had last evening. He was definitely a man of mystery to her, a man who saw things and had done the unspeakable. He was someone that she always imaged would be the type of man she would marry.

It didn't help that his dark brown slicked back hair and his tall muscular stature consumed her. It was his piercing blue/gray eyes that had literally looked deep into her soul overwhelmed her as well. She didn't know what she felt towards the man considering that she's only known him for one day but for some reason it felt like she has known him for years.

She felt his loneliness and his anger towards the world, she knew that even though he had his brother that he still felt completely alone and that must've been something he tried very hard to hide from the world.

"At least none that would stand to Meredith's standards."

Maggie then started to laugh, drumming her fingertips on the table. "You know who is a pretty interesting man. That Victor Creed that Ace had pulled in last night. Very handsome I might say." Evangeline smirked over at Maggie, never in her wildest dreams had she imaged her to be interested in a man like him.

"You do realize that he is a mutant correct?"

Maggie then gave her a conniving grin. "That is what makes him so alluring. He has a primordial way about him." Evangeline started to laugh as she walked across the room and picked the broom.

"Well he is a Feral, which means that he has animal qualities. It also means that he can be quite dangerous as well."

She said softly, as she started to sweep. "Yes I know…" Maggie said dreamily, Evangeline inwardly rolled her eyes. Once she finished sweeping, she then grabbed her basket and packed all the food she had prepared for the boys to take to the docks. Once she had everything packed, she then looked over at Maggie and smiled. "Alright Maggie I must drop this off to the boys so I will be right back alright?" She knew that the docks was the last place Maggie would ever go and once she had saw the look of distaste form on her face she in that instant know that Maggie had no yearning to tag along.

"Fine… don't stay to long though we wouldn't want to ruin our family's reputation because you insist on spending your time with those hooligans!"

Evangeline chuckled, as she slowly shook her head, and began to walk out the door. "Alright… Bye Maggie." She said softly with laughter still in her voice.

**XXXX**

It had been hours since Victor was introduced to everyone and showed how the ship yard really worked. Ace was a very good teacher, and was very clear as to how things were supposed to go.

So now at this point Victor had shed his burgundy red shirt and was now only down to his brown slacks and white sleeveless undershirt, pounding away into some nails with his hammer.

That is until he caught a familiar scent. He immediately stopped hammering and looked up to see Evangeline lovingly hug her Uncle from the distance. Murphy looked over at Victor wondering why he stopped and noticed who he was staring at and started to grin.

"Evangeline Moriarty… Now that is a lass I'd like to sink my teeth into. She comes around here a lot to help her Uncle with the finances while Ace keeps an eyes on us. Rumor has it though that the reason why she won't marry any of the suitors is because she's a mistress to one of the most powerful men in Rome."

Victor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "She's not." Murphy then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever mate, all I know is one of these days I'm gonna have her and when I do she's gonna come beggin." Victor growled, a very bone chilling growl letting Murphy know that if he so much lays a hand on her he'd kill him in that minute.

Murphy immediately got the message and started to laugh. "Oh I see the big bad feral has already laid his claim on her." Victor gritted his teeth, and looked over at him baring his fangs.

"Alright, alright… I got the message."

Victor seemed satisfied by Murphy's fear of him and turned his head to look back at Evangeline who was now hugging her brother now. She had her same lavender dress on and was now carrying a rather large basket along with her.

Once Ace released her, Victor saw that he was leading her towards his workstation. "So Evy what did you make for us?" Evangeline shrugged, as she gently swung the basket side to side. "Just some sandwiches and some lemonade I hope that's enough." Ace chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and hugged her sideways.

"That's perfect dove."

Evangeline smiled, as she and Ace walked up towards the station Victor was working at. She finally caught sight of Victor who was watching her intently. She couldn't help the pitter patter her heart was doing once she saw him. He was only in his undershirt and brown slacks. She could finally see his bare muscular arms and never realized how powerful those arms really could be.

He was sweaty from all the hard work, his hair that usually was slicked back was now framing his face and the look he was giving her was practically penetrating her soul. A small cool smirk morphed on his lips as she continued to walk up towards him.

Meanwhile Jack was watching the two of them; he's known ferals long enough to know that this one had staked his claim upon her. And this situation he couldn't help but smile as he watched his niece share Victor the same look he was giving her. Murphy on the other hand was grinning ear to ear once he saw her.

"Evy! It's so good to see ya lass!? Are you plannin on goin to the pub tonight with the rest of us?"

Evangeline started to laugh, as Victor pulled her up to their workstation. "Sorry Murphy but I'll have to decline my stepmother has plans for me this evening." Victor arched his brow at her, knowing that she was telling the truth. "Aw Lass fake sick or somethin! We're gonna take ole Vic here out to celebrate!" He said happily as he wrapped his arm around Victor's shoulder. Victor glared over at him which caused him to remove his arm.

"As much fun as that sounds and trust me that sounds like a lot of fun luv I cannot... We have a visitor coming for a visit and Meredith says that I have to be there this evening."

Victor quickly looked over at Ace who seemed completely surprised. Murphy frowned and slowly shook his head. "Pure shame, won't that bleedin lady ever leave ya alone?!" Ace quickly looked over at him and glared.

"Murphy get back to work!"

Murphy frowned and grumbled while he started to walk off. Ace smiled at Victor and Evangeline and cleared his throat. "If you excuse me I need to overlook some things." Evangeline and Victor nodded, as Ace took the basket from his sister and walked off.

Once Ace had left Evangeline looked over at Victor who was still staring at her. "So… how is your first day? It looks like they have been working you very hard." Victor nodded, as he placed his hammer down and leaned his back against the new railing of the ship and crossed his arms. "Good so far… So you have a dinner date tonight?" Evangeline sighed as she followed suit and leaned her back against the railing as well, looking over at him.

"Meredith has decided that she has found the perfect man for me and is insistent that we are to dine together tonight."

Victor rolled his eyes and shook his head as she continued. "I guess we'll only see if this guy is worth it huh?" Victor scoffed. "He won't." Evangeline arched her brow as she slowly turned to face him. "Why do you think that?" Victor allowed out a sarcastic chuckle as he turned his body to face her, towering her completely.

"Because you won't allow it. You have the man you always dreamed of stuck in your head and you'll never let anyone but that man be with you."

He said in a low growl, Evangeline had shivers roll down her spine. "How is that possible? I don't even know what I want in my dream man?" Victor snickered, as he moved closer to her. "Trust me, when you find him you will know." Evangeline was somewhat taken back with him. Maggie was correct he had quite a mysteriousness to him, she couldn't lie to herself she had to admit that he was handsome and his dangerous demeanor really emphasized his beauty.

"Maybe you are right. But that is not my main concern; my main concern is that these men are treating you well. They can be nasty buggers when they want."

Victor chuckled as he bowed his head and looked back up at her. "You were worried about me?" Evangeline gave him a shy smile and started to blush. "I was just somewhat concerned, you don't seem like the type of man who gets along with people quite well." Victor grinned, his fangs showing off.

"So you think I'm a loner?"

Evangeline looking up at him mortified "No I mean, I just figured…" She then quickly turned her head blushing like crazy while Victor started to laugh. "Hey, Hey… It's alright, I usually am. It's fine here your Uncle Jack is quite interesting. And Ace is a good teacher." Evangeline nodded, and started to fiddle with her hands.

"Well that's good to know. I um made you, Ace and Uncle Jack some lunch so when you're ready to eat go right ahead."

Victor's smile was still on his face, as he trailed his claw down her cheek, to her neck. He saw Evangeline softly close her eyes and couldn't help but be very amused by this. "Thank you… Are you going to eat with us?" Evangeline softly shook her head and sighed.

"No unfortunately I need to prepare myself for the dinner tonight but I do wish you a nice afternoon and a nice evening at the pub tonight."

Victor gave her a serious look and grabbed her arm just like last evening before she could get away.

"I know you're also dining with your parents but if this man gives you problems tonight you let me know you understand?"

Evangeline looked up at him completely surprised, but gently nodded as she pulled away from him and quickly rushed off the docks, hastily saying goodbye to Ace and Jack before vanishing from the shipyard completely.

Meanwhile, as this all was going on Ace and Jack were watching the two converse among each other. "It seems that the lad is quite taken with yer sister there." Ace chuckled and slowly shook his head. "Impossible he's only met her for a very short time." Jack chuckled as he slapped his hand onto Ace's shoulder.

"Sometimes lad that's all it takes. Look at yer father and yer mother."

Ace sighed and slowly shook his head. "He somewhat denied it when I asked." Jack smiled over at him. "That's because he's probably worried that you will be angry with him and overprotective of your sister. He practically gave me a death threatening glare for even assuming so." Ace then scoffed.

"Well it's obvious then, he's not interested."

Jack shook his head, and forced Ace to look in their direction. "Look at them lad. Look at how he's staring at her, how he's slowly inching towards her. Ferals are very territorial and this one is showing off to everyone that Evangeline is his territory." Ace gave a small smile over to his Uncle, as they continued watch the two.

"Well I just hope his intentions are honorable that's all I care about."

Jack chuckled, shaking his nephew back and forth. "Oh son I don't think we'll have to worry about that." Ace sighed and looked back over at the two and slowly shook his head.

**XXXX**

It was late in the evening possibly about 11:00pm while Evangeline was angrily trudging towards the pub. She was furious with her stepmother to even consider her marrying a man who was at least 35 years older than her! How dare she even make that kind of assumption upon her and also the fact that the man was more hands then manners enraged her even more.

However, she didn't dare make a scene for her father's sake but her father was as well was none too thrilled with the situation as well and allowed Evangeline to be excused once the supposed suitor left. So now here she was, walking down in the dark streets of Waterford towards the pub where she knew her brother was going to be.

As she came closer to her destination she immediately heard a grim, yet terrorizing voice speak from the darkness. "You know it's dangerous to be walking around in the middle of the night by yourself." Evangeline gasped and quickly turned around to see Victor coming out from the shadows.

"It's quite dangerous actually."

Evangeline tried to calm her racing heart, happy to see that it was Victor and not someone else. "Dangerous? Dangerous as in like you right?" Victor was giving her a stare that made her heart quicken its pace once again; he was the most unique and the most frightening man she has ever met. "Especially me… What are you doing out here? Didn't you have a dinner party or something?" Evangeline rolled her eyes, and allowed out an exaggerated sigh.

"Let's just say it didn't go so well."

Victor arched his brow at her as he sat down on a barrel that was next to the Pub. "Why's that?" Evangeline shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside him. "Well considering that he was 35 years older than me, and had wandering hands, VERY wandering hands. Let's just say that he and I would not make a perfect couple." Victor growled once he heard this and immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her up to face him. Evangeline had complete fear in her eyes as he sneered down at her.

"I will kill him for laying his hands on you."

He said in a terrifying growl, Evangeline's eyes widened and quickly shook her head. "Victor it's fine!" However this only made Victor even angrier. "NO IT'S NOT! He was trying to make advances! How is that fine!?" He could smell her fear and knew that he was terrifying her. He unintentionally squeezed her arm even tighter, she then clutched onto his burgundy shirt, her eyes begging him to let her go.

"Victor please! You're hurting me!"

Once he has heard that, he finally released her arm, not realizing how badly he has probably bruised her. Evangeline slowly moved back from him in complete fear, while Victor's rage slowly started to subside.

"Evangeline… I'm. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go overboard and try to hurt you. It's just that he shouldn't have touched you."

Evangeline's face slowly turned from fear to understanding as she slowly walked up towards him. "Victor it's ok." Victor shook his head and started to walk past her. "Victor!" Evangeline said loudly enough to cause Victor to turn around and face her. Evangeline gave him a small smile and slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her.

Victor was in complete shock, never in his life had a woman willingly hugged him like the way she was hugging him. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him as well. As he rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her against him.

He didn't know how to react to this considering that he's only known her for such a short time but for some reason all of this seemed so right to him and to her as well. "Thank you for your concerns. I appreciate them very deeply." Victor smirked, and slowly released her from his hold.

"So I take it that you wanted to take a walk?"

Evangeline shook her head, her smile still on her lips. "Nope! Just came to bring my brother home. Normally he's drunk off his arse about now and usually he has a hard time figuring out where home is most of the time. But my question to you is how come your not in there with them having a good ole time?" Victor started to laugh and slowly shook his head.

"I like the quiet… I've been pulled around to so many places that I haven't really had any time to think."

Evangeline nodded. "I know the feeling. Like you can never receive any freedom to allow your mind to wander everyone always wants a piece of you." Victor quietly laughed.

"Yeah it seems that way."

He then looked over at her arm and noticed his claws caused the sleeve of her dress to rip; he then this time took her arm gently and examined it. "It's going to bruise and it may be painful for awhile." Evangeline nodded as she looked at her arm as well.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you… The animal inside is sometimes more than I can handle, it just proves how much of a monster I really am."

Evangeline gently shook her head and softly placed a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"You're not a monster Victor. In all honesty you're the luckier one not I, not Ace, not anyone. You can do amazing things with your abilities for we're nothing but boring human beings whose knowing attribute is to fear the unknown. You're a strong man and a strong man like yourself deserves to do so much more than to hide from the world."

Victor stared at her in complete disbelief as he heard her speak, never in his life had he ever received this kind of treatment from anyone let alone a woman he may be mildly interested in but for some reason this woman was showing him this said kindness.

"Well it's getting late luv, why don't we round up my brother and head home."

Victor smirked as he opened the Pub's doors for her and gestured her to enter first Evangeline smiled and entered inside the pub. Once they entered into the Pub Evangeline scoped the area and finally found her brother laughing along with the other coworkers. She quickly made a bee line towards her brother and was stopped by a man blocking her way. "Excuse me." She said kindly as she tried to move past him, but he wouldn't move past her.

"Now now, what's a pretty little thing like yerself doin in a place like this?"

Evangeline glared at him, knowing that Victor was behind her just in case which brought some of her courage to come forth. "Piss off you bloody blighter I'm here to take my brother home!" The man seemed somewhat surprised but also started to laugh heartily as well as he trailed a finger of his down her cheek.

"Well lookie here! We have a viper on our hands here! Tell me luv I bet that pretty mouth of yers is better at somethin else other than your sweet venom."

Victor growled menacingly, warning the man before them. However, Evangeline had enough and squarely punched him in the nose casing him to fall down onto the ground.

"Touch me again you worthless filth and I'll show you where tip of my boot will be ending up at ya hear me? You buggering sack of waste!"

The man started to yell out of anger and rushed up to his feet about to charge her but Victor swiftly yanked her behind him and grabbed the man by the neck. His claws fully extended now his fangs more apparent as ever as he gritted his teeth, looking absolutely terrorizing.

"If you were smart which I figure you're not you would've left the girl alone when she punched ya in the nose. Since you didn't you now have to deal with me…"

He then gave him a deadly smirk as he squeezed his neck tighter. "And trust me I'm not very nice." Just before he was about to snap the man's neck, Evangeline rushed up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Victor! Let him go! Victor please he's not worth it luv!"

Victor growled and looked over at her seeing the fear once again restored upon her face and irritably sighed as he threw the guy across the bar. Everyone stared at Victor for a moment and then suddenly they all started to brawl. Victor immediately grabbed Evangeline's hand and rushed over to Ace and yanked him out of his seat and pulled the two siblings out of the pub.

Once they were out, Ace was about to pass out from his drunken state, while Evangeline shakily wraps his arm around her shoulder, while Victor grabbed Ace's other arm and wrapped it around his. She slowly looked over at Victor to see the pure anger in his face as they started to walk back to their home. Evangeline considered on staying quite but she just couldn't. "Thank you…" Victor then immediately cuts her off.

"You should've let me kill him."

He growled, Evangeline's eyes widened and became suddenly speechless. "If you knew the things he was thinking when he touched you, what he was planning on doing to you, you would've allowed me to kill him." Evangeline sighed, as her brother was starting to sing off key.

"Death is not always the answer Victor."

Victor became furious and if he wasn't holding onto Ace, he'd make it a point to her to show her how serious he really was. "So rape is acceptable to you then?" Evangeline quickly shook her head.

"No! But killing someone doesn't condone that it is right! Victor you're better than just killing anyone who you feel doesn't meet up to your standards you're not a bloody animal."

Victor clenched his teeth, getting even more furious "YES I AM! Damnit Evangeline I thought you were smarter than this! Don't you see what I am!? I am an animal I can easily kill people if I wanted to and that's what I'm good at! That's what I'm destined to do!" Evangeline sighed, and softly shook her head, she knew that there was so much more damage than can be fixed.

She just wished that she could fix him enough to be happy again, but she knew that there was so much damage that he would truly never be completely fixed. "You are so much more than an Animal Victor you just don't know it." Victor scoffed, starting to get sick of her naive little head.

"Right… and you know so much about me after knowing me for practically one day."

He said sarcastically, while Ace still continued to sing rather obnoxiously and rather loudly. Evangeline couldn't help but smile as she looked over at him.

"I do know that you were about to kill some bloke to save my honor, and were extremely angry with the idea of some older man putting his hands on me. Now tell me is it because you feel that the animal inside of you needs to be possessive of me? Or is it just because you truly worry for my wellbeing?"

Victor stared at her somewhat stunned, he did feel an unyielding possessiveness towards her yet he truly worried for her wellbeing as well. He didn't want her to end up in a bad position where he wouldn't be able to help her. Also the fact that her stepmother was so determined to marry her off that she doesn't even care who Evangeline will even end up with unsettled him as well.

"I don't know."

Evangeline then started to laugh. "See? You're not a complete monster you just feel that you have to be. If you were you would have never cared as to what happened to me." Victor rolled his eyes, why did she have so much faith in him!?

And what was with this damn family doing everything they could to make him feel included!? It wasn't supposed to be this way! He wasn't supposed to meet this woman who he was slowly starting to be intrigued towards.

He was supposed to be with his brother in London living a crazy yet wild life with having whoever he wants and killing whoever he wants. But here he was, walking this woman's drunken brother home with her talking about how he could be so much more than a primordial animal.

They finally made it back to the house and Evangeline quietly opened the door and had Victor slowly pull Ace inside who had stopped singing and was now extremely quiet. Evangeline quietly pulled Ace up the stairs with Victor's help and took him towards his room.

Once they got inside Evangeline laid her brother on the bed where he immediately fell asleep and started to snore. Evangeline laughed while she and Victor walked out of his room and closed the door. They both were now in front of their rooms while Evangeline gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you for your help tonight Victor."

Victor shrugged; he was still sore about their conversation earlier but didn't want to continue it. "It's nothing." Evangeline gave him a warm sweet smile and gently leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Have a nice night Victor." Victor looked down at her in complete surprise and lust.

"Good night…"

He said quietly only being able to muster that much out. Evangeline softly laughed as she walked into her room and closed the door. Victor stood there for a moment but then suddenly grinned as he now walked into his room.

She was slowly becoming his and soon than later she will be his and his only, he thought as he went to lay down on his bed and eventually to fell asleep dreaming of the woman who was only right next door.

** I want to thank you guys for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me and they really do help motivate me to continue on with this story. :) I promise Chapter 4 will be out soon. :) ****Well until then... Have a nice evening.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Hey Guys!**

**This story is based off of the Liev Schreiber version of Victor Creed. Now I am purely doing this for fun and not intentionally trying to copyright anything. Also please no flames there's no need for them. I can take constructive criticism, but pure rudeness is not tolerated. Please let me know what you all think :) I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this story. I have been working pretty hard on it and would love to hear as to whether if i have done a good job or need some adjustments. Now with that said I hope you all enjoy the story that I have started to create. :)  
**

**Chapter 4**

_It was raining outside while Victor slept, he could hear the quite pitter patter of the raindrops hitting his window as he tried to continue his slumber. That is until he felt her. She was standing on the other side of his door, her presence so close that he could taste it. He couldn't take it anymore. _

_He had to know why she was there; he then slowly rose up from his bed only in his sleeveless undershirt and shorts as he slowly walked up to his door. He could feel her place her hand upon the wood and gently placed his hand upon the door as well feeling that shock of electricity surge through the both of them as he did this. _

_His heart was hammering, his adrenaline was pumping, his lust was crying as he rested his head against the door, with his other hand now resting completely upon the door. He sighed as he felt her do the same exact thing. Feeling her passion and her desire to be with him, to feel her against him. _

_He couldn't take it no more; He immediately opened the door to see her standing there in complete surprise. She was wearing a nightgown and her long dark hair was now resting on her shoulders, as her blue eyes looked up at him with embarrassment and fear. Victor slowly moved closer to her and took her arm and pulled her within the confines of his room. _

_Once she was inside he closed and locked the door behind them. Evangeline didn't say a word, nor did she need to. She just slowly walked up to him and rose her hands up to his face and softly trailed her fingertips down his cheeks. _

_Victor stared down at her with such intensity that his heart could literally be heard pounding through his chest. Evangeline nervously bit her bottom lip, while she trailed her fingertips down his neck to his strong arms. She finally made it down to his hands, and intertwined their fingers together, feeling his claws graze the soft skin of her palms. She slowly leaned towards him and gently kissed his cheek. Victor closed his eyes and sighed, wanting to ravage her right then and there. _

_Evangeline gently started to kiss down to his lips, now pressing hers right next to side of his mouth. Victor couldn't take anymore of her teasing and immediately claimed her lips with his. _

_Evangeline gasped against his lips as he devoured her. He immediately grabbed her by the arm and practically pulled her right onto the bed. Evangeline was now laying upon the covers, her lips bruised by the intense kiss they shared. _

_As Victor stared down at her, he saw that the sleeve of her nightgown had fallen off of her shoulder, baring her neck to him completely. He gave her a dark smirk as he slowly crept up to his disheveled beauty. She looked up at him with those sapphire blue eyes, with no fear nor with no regret as to what they were going to do. _

_Victor placed one knee upon the bed and slowly leaned his body down and started to crawl on top of her. He looked at her with such ferocity and moved down to kiss her now bare shoulder. He then starts to wrap his arms around her waist very tightly feeling her soft curves against him._

_ Evangeline gasped at the sensation as he moved up and started to kiss and nip her neck. She slowly entangled her fingers with his hair, holding his head in place as she arched her hips against him. Victor growled from the sensation and only bit her neck a little harder this time. Evangeline moaned, feeling his fangs graze her skin. _

_He then began to move up even more now finding her lips with his own. Their tongues began to dance as Victor's hands started to roam all over her body. Evangeline gasped and sighed from his wonderful ministrations. She then slowly moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. _

_Evangeline broke the kiss and looked over his body to admire the pure muscles that harbored a six pack upon his abdomen. She trailed her fingertips across the defined lines, feeling him tense up by her touch. _

_Evangeline then gently leaned up and kissed his chest as he hugged her closer to him. Her fingers glided up his chest as she moved up to kiss his neck while her arms wrapped around him. _

_Victor growled as he forced her on her back. He looked down at those blue eyes who stared right into his soul, he then leaned down once again to connect their lips in their pure bliss while his hands moved down to the hem of her nightgown and slowly pulled it up. _

_Their tongues once again fought for dominance as Victor managed to get her nightgown above her waist. He stopped right there and started to glide his hands against her abdomen, enjoying the soft flesh beneath his claws. _

_That is until he felt something wet… Something warm and wet. Victor immediately broke the kiss and looked down at her abdomen and saw a crimson liquid smeared all over his hands. Victor panicked thinking that his claws had cut into her skin but then realized that the wound upon her abdomen looked as if it was a gunshot wound. _

_He immediately looked up at Evangeline who was much more paler now and was shallowly breathing. "Victor…" she whispered as she laid against his pillows. Victor immediately rose above her, urgently looking at her. _

_"Evy what's going on!? What is this?!" _

_Evangeline just smiled up at him and rose her body up to kiss his lips. "The beginning of what's to become." Victor scrunched up his eyebrows as he looked down at her eerily smiling face. _

_"Don't worry my love it will only get better from here." _

_She whispered, as she allowed out her final shallow breath. "Just remember that I'll always love you." She said in a soft and quiet tone as she was finally laid to rest. Victor panicked and started to shake her frantically, his heart pounding against his chest. _

_"No! Wake up! Evy Wake Up! What do you mean this is only the beginning!" _

_He then smacked her across the face but she wouldn't wake, he knew that she was dead but couldn't accept the fact that something or someone would do this to her. _

_"Evangeline!" _

_He shouted knowing that it was no use but couldn't stop himself anyways _

_"Evy come on! Evangeline wake up!" _

_He screamed and then suddenly everything went black…_

Victor continued to scream in his dream until he felt soft hands caress his face soothingly. Victor immediately bolted up with a loud grow and his claws fully extended, he snarled furiously as he looked around in the dark and realized that Evangeline was sitting at the edge of his bed looking at him completely terrified.

His heart was racing, and he was panting excessively as he stared at her. He knew she was scared he scent it upon her but the dream he had of them was so vivid that not even he could have realized that it was only an illusion.

Once he was able to calm down, he retracted his claws and extended his hand out for Evangeline. She tentatively took his hand and felt him pull her across the bed and into his lap, hugging her tightly to him.

"It was just a dream…"

He whispered to himself, as he placed his chin onto of her head. "Victor are you alright?" she whispered softly, Victor slowly nodded knowing that the dream meant more than what it had led off. "I'm fine." Evangeline pulled out of his hold and looked up at him worriedly.

"Victor you were screaming."

She said quietly as she caressed his face, Victor sighed loving the feeling of her touching him this way. "I'll be ok Evy it was just a bad dream." Evangeline gave him a small smile and gently nodded. "Alright then, but if you need something you let me know alright?" Victor slowly nodded as he released her. She then rose up from the bed and started to smile.

"And it looks like we're gonna have to get you some new sheets as well."

Victor looked around and noticed that the sheets to his bed were all torn up. He looked up at her still in a complete daze from his dream. "Yeah I guess so." Evangeline then started to laugh as she was now standing next to the door. "I'll get you some new sheets but then you should get some rest." Victor slowly nodded as she walked out of the room.

Once she walked out his mind started to race, thoughts of her against him as they were about to have each other drew him overboard. However, the thought of her dying in his arms is what enraged him even more.

She finally returned back to his bedroom with new sheets. He immediately looked up at her and saw her giving him a closed mouth smile.

"Alright luv, here ya sheets."

Victor took them from her and gave her a small nod. "Thank you." Evangeline softly laughed as she made her way back to the door.

"It's quite alright… Now you get some rest luv, tomorrow is gonna be another long day."

Victor slowly nodded; his mind was still racing from the dream. "Night." Evangeline smiled and opened the door to walk out. "Good night Victor." And with that had she left him to his slumber. 

_****__I know that Victor seems kinda out of Character but I promise he won't be for long. I figured when he was a young man he was still growing into becoming the animal. Im kinda basing this on the tv spot where he mentioned that he was an animal who dreamed that he was a man. Also I'm sorry that the chapter is so short but I just wanted to put it out there. I promise the next one will be a little more involved that just the dream. Also,_ I want to thank you guys for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me and they really do help motivate me to continue on with this story. :) I promise Chapter 5 will be out soon. :) Well until then... Have a nice evening.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Proposition

**Hey Guys!**

**This story is based off of the Liev Schreiber version of Victor Creed. Now I am purely doing this for fun and not intentionally trying to copyright anything. Also please no flames there's no need for them. I can take constructive criticism, but pure rudeness is not tolerated. Please let me know what you all think :) I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this story. I have been working pretty hard on it and would love to hear as to whether if i have done a good job or need some adjustments. Now with that said I hope you all enjoy the story that I have started to create. :)**

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the incredibly long wait, my laptop has been acting up and I couldn't get anything out until now I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter and I promise more is to come. :)

**Chapter 5:**

Morning had finally come for Victor as he groggily opened his eyes, being welcomed to that sweet scent of breakfast being made. He groaned at the thought of having to go with Ace today and really rather would have spent the time here in his room.

However, last evening wasn't such a great evening for him. Throughout the entire night all he could do was repeat that dream over and over again, and what irked him even more was that during the dream he and Evangeline would only get more and more passionate with each other.

Not that he minded though, it was just that he felt weird with the situation. He purely only wanted her for her body but at the same time he was starting to grow even more intrigued by her, and the fact of her showing her kindness to him blew him completely out of the water.

He never in his life had seen a very outspoken woman be so kind and gentle at the same time. He had felt with her social status that she'd be the least to ever act in such a way, but the more and more he saw her he has learned that she was the complete opposite.

He felt the complete worry she had for him last evening, and knew that she truly cared for him in a friendship level, but that wasn't going to be good enough for him. He wanted her to be more than just a friend he wanted her as a lover… a temporary lover that was until he grew tired of her.

However, for some odd reason he knew deep down that this would never happen. He begrudgingly rose up from his bed and pulled on his slacks and shirt. Once he was fully clothed he then ran his clawed fingers through his hair and walked out of the door. He sensed the two siblings downstairs and the others as well.

He groaned out of frustration knowing that he'll have to deal with the others. He slowly walked down the steps and entered the kitchen to not see Evangeline but Maggie. He rolled his eyes really hoping to see Evangeline and started to wonder where she was. Maggie immediately turned around and grinned once she caught sight of Victor.

"Well hello Victor how are you?"

Victor gave her a small smirk, gritting his teeth. "Hi." He said in a growl as he started to walk out. "She's not here if that is who you're looking for." Victor arched his brow and slowly turned around to look back at her. "Who?" Maggie then smiled. "Evangeline… she's not here. My mother has taken her to some etiquette classes so she can be a proper lady for our party" Victor shrugged, trying to play off as if he wasn't interested.

"Who says I was looking for her?"

Maggie shrugged as she walked over to the stove and started to make some tea. "You know she'll never be interested correct?" Victor arched his brow at her, now fully interested. "Who says I was interested in her?" Maggie grinned at him as she started to pour some tea in her cup.

"Because I saw you two walking in the house together last night. She only thinks of you as a friend Victor. Once you realize that it'll get much easier for you."

Victor rolled his eyes as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some tea as well, he knew she was lying the only thing he couldn't figure out was why. "You seem to be very intrigued by this so pray tell why do you feel you need to place your nose into this situation?" Maggie grinned as she slowly walked up towards him. Ah that's what she was up to Victor thought to himself.

"Because I don't want you to waste your time on the wrong sister. Evangeline may seem like the tempting type but in all honesty she's very much a prude."

Victor smirked to himself, if she only knew what he thought of Evangeline in his dreams. "Honestly that is why no men want to marry her. She has made herself out to be an obnoxious deviant little viper that they grow tired of her antics. But I Victor… I am the perfect lady. One if you wish could make every bit of your dreams come true." Victor then scoffed.

"If you were such the perfect lady then why don't you have a suitor?"

Maggie then started to laugh. "I have plenty of suitors but none of them interest me like you." She smirked suggestively; Victor couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous this was.

"So this is what this is about… You don't want Evy to be a threat so you are trying to get me uninterested in her. Well let's make this clear I'm not interested in her nor you. I'm only interested in being alone and getting myself back on my two feet. The only interest I have in your step sister is none of your damn concern but I'll give you a little hint it's not the type of interest you think in that naïve little head of yours."

He then placed his unused cup on the table and started to walk off. "Now… if you excuse me I plan on heading to the docks." Maggie quickly rushed over to him and grabbed his arm; Victor growled and immediately turned around to face her, sneering at her.

"You'll give in… they always do."

She said confidently, Victor looked up at her completely surprised by her boldness. Maggie laughed as she walked up to him and seductively kissed his cheek. "And I'll be waiting." She whispered, Victor arched his brow at her as she started to walk away, 'Now that was different' he thought to himself.

Just then Nicholas comes walking in, looking completely exhausted and stressed. However, Nicholas still looked up at Victor and smiled warmly. "Ah Victor good morning to you." Victor slowly nodded at the older man, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Good morning to you as well." He said rather short due to his unease and started to walk off. Nicholas on the other hand stopped Victor by standing in front of him.

"Victor… I know you are busy today but could we speak for just a bit?"

Victor looked down at him and slowly nodded. Nicholas smiled at Victor and gestured him to follow. Victor followed Nicholas down to the basement which he thought was rather odd until he has made it down to the last step.

It looked as if it came out of a gothic novel about a mad scientist. He had to admit though that he was extremely fascinated by this man's workspace and started to look around. "Nice…" Nicholas chuckled as he started to walk up next to Victor.

"This you could say is my sanctuary. When Ace and Evy were just little ones they used to come down here help me with my experiments. Especially Evy, she was always one to feed that head of hers with such knowledge."

Victor smiled, as he looked down at a picture of a happy family that was drawn by a child and picked it up. He smiled even more when he realized that it was Evangeline who drew it since her initials were on the bottom right of the picture.

"Ah yes… that one is my favorite work of art. Evy drew that when she was only 6 years old. Ace was never the drawer like Evy he was more of the hands on type which was fine as well. But my little Evy was always my gem in the rough."

Victor looked over at Nicholas and noticed the pure joy he had in his eyes when he talked of his children. It was something that Victor had wished that he had when he was a child. "You're children have been very helpful and I um… I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here." Nicholas nodded as he patted Victor on the shoulder.

"It's quite alright Victor. My children have been trained to care for others more than themselves. I'd be shocked if they didn't act the way they act. But let's get on with what I needed to speak with you about. I have spoken with Jack last evening and have heard that you have been doing quite a good job."

Victor nodded and gave Nicholas a small smile. "Ace is a good teacher." Nicholas nodded. "Yes he is, and Ace seems to connect with you quite well." Victor nodded. "He's a good friend." Nicholas chuckled as he started to walk around him. "And Evangeline she has been helpful correct?" Victor nodded.

"Very much so sir, if you don't mind me asking how do you feel about this whole marriage thing?"

Nicholas smiled at Victor, which made him realize that this topic was part of the reason why he invited him down here. "To be honest Victor, I want her to be with someone she truly cares for. Evangeline has spoken with me about what you did for her last evening at the tavern and as a parent I wanted to thank you for what you did." Victor slowly smiled at Nicholas, never in his life has he ever been thanked for something he had did before.

"It was nothing sir."

Nicholas shook his head. "No it was something Victor. Evangeline is so independent that she will go off doing these sort of things and doesn't think about the consequences. And since Jake refuses to come to Ace's aid in need, Evangeline feels it's her responsibility. I worry for her safety every evening and knowing that someone had tried to take advantage of her is what made me decide that she should really have an escort if she has to get Ace once again." Victor then smiled.

"You want me to be your daughter's bodyguard?"

Nicholas chuckled. "No son not at all, I just figured that when she goes out during the evening to get her brother that you would accompany her. Also I wanted to know if you'd like to join us for Evangeline and Maggie's party. I figured that you, Ace and Evangeline could have a little fun with these suitors." Victor started to smirk; there was a reason why he liked this man.

"You mean ruin your daughter's party sir?"

Nicholas then smirked back at him.

"No! Not at all my dear boy. I have figured that since I cannot always keep a close eye on my daughter that maybe you could quite possibly. I have noticed that you and Evangeline have grown quite comfortable with each other. And in all honesty other than her brother and myself, you seem to be the only other person that she completely trusts. I know how some of these men could be and the last one that Meredith has chosen for Evangeline was just atrocious."

He then starts to laugh.

"However leave it to my little girl to stick a fork in the man's thigh for even trying to touch her. I swear she is turning more and more like her mother every day. And Victor I want her to be safe, I want her to be happy but at the same time I do want her to find someone she can trust and love. I know she knows about our financial situation but I don't want her to worry about that. We're fine but I just want her to finally have her own family and move on and not worry so much about her brother and I."

He then placed his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"I trust you son, I know you will do me well by keeping a close eye on her and that is why I wish for you to somewhat be a bodyguard for her, to make sure she doesn't end up in the wrong hands."

Victor slowly nodded, he had to admit himself that he didn't want his piece to end up in the wrong hands as well and in all honesty if he had it his way he would take her away with him. Hell he had enough money to support them, he had enough to support the entire family which was another reason as to why he didn't know why he was still here but for some reason Ace and Evangeline made him want to stay even longer.

"Don't worry sir; she'll be fine with me."

Nicholas smiled at the younger man and nodded in approval.

"I know she will Victor, I know she will."

**XXXX**

Victor slowly walked up the stairs, thinking over the words that Nicholas had spoken with him. His mind was racing with confusion as to what he was implying… he in a way was somewhat thrilled that he would have to keep a close eye on Evangeline during this party. That way he could practically keep her to himself and preoccupy her from all the other suitors.

It then made him wonder if that was one of Nicholas's other reasoning's for him to watch her. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by Ace who was groggily walking down the stairs.

"Hey mate… sorry for last evening. Did anything happen that I should know about?"

Victor shrugged as he looked over at him. "Other than your sister almost getting manhandled no I don't think so." Ace's eyes widened. "WHAT?" he shouted and groaned once he had done so, Victor then chuckled. "Don't worry I made sure she was alright." Ace sighed in relief and went to shake Victor's hand.

"I can't tell you how appreciative I am mate. Thank you so much for keeping a close eye on her. I don't know what I would've done if somethin happened to her."

Victor shrugged, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "It's fine. She's actually a strong little thing. She punched that guy square in the nose for making advances on her. All I did was just threaten him for trying to hurt her." Ace then started to laugh.

"That's my little Evy alright. I taught her how to fight I did. Just in case she runs in to a predicament like that one."

Victor snickered to himself and slowly shook his head.

"Well mate. Let us get to work before we both are late."

Victor nodded and started to follow Ace out the door, wondering how today will be.

_****__I know that Victor seems kinda out of Character but I promise he won't be for long. I figured when he was a young man, he was still growing into becoming the animal. Im kinda basing this on the tv spot where he mentioned that he was an animal who dreamed that he was a man. Also I'm sorry that the chapter is so short and didn't really have Evangeline in it but I just wanted to put it out there. I promise the next one will be a little more involved and Evy will make an apperance. Also,_ I want to thank you guys for the reviews and I'm sorry for the extremely long wait ! They your responses really mean a lot to me and they really do help motivate me to continue on with this story. :) I promise Chapter 6 will be out soon. :) Well until then... Have a nice evening.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: If You Only Knew

**Hey Guys!**

**This story is based off of the Liev Schreiber version of Victor Creed. Now I am purely doing this for fun and not intentionally trying to copyright anything. Also please no flames there's no need for them. I can take constructive criticism, but pure rudeness is not tolerated. Please let me know what you all think :) I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this story. I have been working pretty hard on it and would love to hear as to whether if i have done a good job or need some adjustments. Now with that said I hope you all enjoy the story that I have started to create. :)**

**Chapter 6:**

Later that evening, Evangeline had strolled into the house alongside her stepmother who was huffing and puffing about the day's etiquette class. Evangeline was slowly starting to get a terrible headache due to her constant complaining and whining through the entire trip and as they walked inside the dining room she had seen that her brother had made dinner for the entire family.

Evangeline automatically smiled at the sight of everyone sitting at the table waiting for them to arrive. She then looked over at her brother and nodded her head. "Thank you Ace." Ace shrugged as he immediately rose up from his chair and moved to the other side of the table to pull the seat out for her. Evangeline smiled and gently sat down in the seat as he pushed it in for her.

Meredith angrily marched into the room and glared at Nicholas. "I've had it! I have completely had it Nicholas! She is a lost cause and I have the right mind to have the last suitor we had for her come back here and just marry her off to him because I am sick and tired of trying with her, she is a lost cause!" Evangeline rolled her eyes and glared over at her father.

"Father please!"

Nicholas heard enough and threw his napkin on the table. "Enough! Enough from the both of you! I have heard enough! Evangeline I am tired of you acting up Meredith is your stepmother and that is final! And Meredith we are not bringing that suitor back into this house I absolutely refuse!" Meredith and Evangeline sat there completely quite will Nicholas was fuming.

"If my daughter is going to marry someone it will be someone near her age! We do not need the money that badly Meredith!"

Meredith glared at Nicholas while everyone stayed quiet. "Yes we do! Your bloody inventions are not going to bring us any fortune Nicholas! Neither is Ace's job at the docks and it is obvious that most of the suitors here only show interestin Evangeline so it's now her time to provide for this family and if it's going to be a man who is 30 years older than her then that's what it will be!" Ace glared over at Meredith, getting very tired of her constant pressure over his sister.

"Well what about Jake? Why doesn't he marry into wealth since that is his main interest?"

Jacob glared at Ace as he placed his drink down. "I have no interest in marrying at this point so it will have to be Evangeline." Evangeline sighed and slowly shook her head; she was tired of fighting this battle and gently placed her napkin aside and looked up at everyone. "I promise Meredith that I will find a suitor at Maggie and I's party. I understand the dire need for our family and will make it a point to help as much as I can." Meredith looked over at Evangeline seeing the defeat in her eyes while Victor immediately glared over at her.

He definitely was not prepared for that sort of answer from her and definitely did not want her to give in so easily, especially since he hasn't even had his piece with her yet. "Evy but…" Ace said quickly before she had cut him off. "Ace… it's ok. Really." Ace looked over at his father, giving him a pleading look to stop this but Nicholas tiredly sighed.

"Evy sweetheart if that is what you really want then…"

Ace then immediately spoke up.

"But it's not! She is just tired of fighting with everyone about this damn matter and is giving in! Evy tell them! Tell them that you don't want this! Don't give into Meredith and her forcing you to marry some asshole. You deserve better Evy!"

Evangeline sighed and gently rose up from her seat.

"I have made up my mind Ace please do not fight me with this."

She said softly with an even head on her shoulders and walked out of the room, leaving everyone in a complete stupor.

**XXXX**

Later that night, Victor agitatedly stormed up the stairs, furious with the outcome of this evening and decided to go out to the local pub with Ace to drink off their anger. Fortunately for him it was harder for him to get drunk while for Ace was now currently sleeping on the couch.

As Victor made it to the top of the stairs he was going to head straight to his room until he saw Evangeline's door open. He immediately stopped and looked in to see her sitting at her window seat staring out into the night. Victor had to admit that she was absolutely beautiful and seeing her right now sitting as she was he couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel at this very point.

"Are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to come in?"

Evangeline smiled as she slowly looked over at him. Victor was caught by surprise and slowly made his way into her room, shutting the door behind him. "I didn't know that you noticed I was there." He said in a low tone, secretly kicking himself for letting her catch him. Evangeline shrugged as she grinned over at him. "I had a feeling, come sit by me?" She asked softly, as she now rested her knees to her chest. Victor slowly walked towards her and sat beside her on the window seat.

"Why did you give in to her?"

He asked mindlessly as he clasped his hands together and bowed his head. Evangeline smiled as she rested her on top of her knees as she stared at him. In all honest Evangeline had to admit that Victor was indeed very handsome and would be desirable to any woman who would cross his path.

However, she could tell that his mutation was the reason why he probably didn't have anyone in his life… that and his anger issues from which her brother told her about while they were working at the docks. This made her quietly laugh to herself while he still would not meet her in the eyes.

"I thought I made it clear during dinner Victor."

She said softly, Victor immediately whipped his head upwards and glared over at her. "You could've told her to go jump off a bridge!" Evangeline laughed and slowly moved her legs down and moved closer to him. "I don't think that would've been handled very well luv. Plus I know my father is worried about our finances and caring for us and in all honesty it's time. It's time for me to become a wife and bare children. It may not be with the man I want it to be with but it'll have to do." Victor scoffed; he now thought she was being ridiculous.

"Is there a particular man you wanted that to be with?"

He asked, realizing that she made a slight mention that it will not be with the person she had in mind with. Evangeline blushed and gently shook her head. "No not really I was hoping I would've met him by now but I just assumed that this is how it was gonna be ya know?" Victor smirked over at her and in an instant yanked her onto his lap, causing Evangeline to yelp as he began to inhale the scent of her hair it smelled of lilacs and vanilla a scent that he was going to have to keep with him from now on.

"Or… you could just continue on fighting with them and continue on looking for your dream man."

He purred into her ear. Evangeline shivered by the sound of his deep, dark voice which caused Victor to maliciously grin. "Maybe he's closer than you think." He growled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Evangeline snickered, and gently shook her head as she looked over into his grey eyes.

"How can you be so sure? It's not like he's going to fall out of the sky and dramatically wave his hands in the air and say here I am!"

Victor snickered and slowly looked away from her. "Yeah but… It could happen." He said as he largely grinned. Evangeline immediately laughed as she stared at him. She noticed by his large grin that his fangs were now showing out and she couldn't help but become very curious by them.

"Can I feel them?"

She asked curiously, Victor arched his brow at her in confusion but realized that she was talking about his fangs and slowly nodded. "Go ahead." He smirked as she gently lifted her hand upwards and felt the sharp tips of his fangs. She knew that he could probably do some major damage with those fangs but in a way his fangs weirdly enough suited him, it made him more dark and mysterious and that was something she was growing very attracted to.

"Do they scare you?"

He asked as she gently moved her hand away from them. Evangeline looked at him with a small smile and softly shook her head. "Honestly no but I know they should… Knowing that you could probably rip me into shreds with those any chance you get but for some reason I just do not feel afraid of you if anything I appreciate your uniqueness and somewhat envy you." Victor snickered at her as he arched his brow.

"You envy me?"

Evangeline nodded with a shy smile morphing onto her lips.

"As silly as it sounds yes… I envy you. I envy how free you are and how you practically have a one up on all of us. You may think it's a curse Victor but in all honesty I look at it as a Miracle. You should embrace what you are and not hide it… and it's unfortunate that most mutants have to hide what they are and not be appreciated for their amazing abilities. I know you'll probably think I'm stupid for saying this but Victor but you have an absolutely amazing ability and it honestly makes you a better man for it. You are the better man."

She said softly while Victor stared deeply at her. In all honesty he was completely confused and shocked by her words. How was it that this absolutely gorgeous woman looked at him as a higher superior being compared to the rest of humanity? She respected mutants and never judged them for what they were and the more and more he was learning from her the more and more this cat and mouse game he was starting to develop with her was becoming something more.

Victor's heart jumped once he realized what he was feeling, he was starting to care for her, starting to want her not only as a good lay but as something more and in all honesty this scared and pissed him off all at the same time. She was supposed to be just for fun but now she was getting into his heart and to be honest he never really loved anyone but his brother and now this woman was doing something to him that he vowed to never do and that was to love someone and officially make them his own.

He noticed the sweet smile Evangeline was giving him as she gently placed her palm against his cheek and couldn't help but laugh. "You haven't shaved." Victor smirked at her while he continued to laugh. He then started to rub his stubble cheek against her face while she laughingly yelped as he held her in place. Victor chuckled while she continued to fight him.

"Victor stop!"

She laughed while Victor continued to do so. Evangeline giggled some more while he was trying to play with her. She gently placed her hands against his cheeks and they both finally looked at one another, both sharing the same similar intense look.

Evangeline's smile slowly faded while Victor's smile faded completely. Evangeline became slightly nervous by the way he was staring at her and couldn't help but softly say his name.

"Victor?"

As soon as she whispered his name Victor immediately crashed his lips against hers. Evangeline gasped from his suddenness but immediately gave into the kiss and looped her arms around his neck. Victor smirked against her lips once he felt her kiss back and began to deepen their embrace much more.

Victor pulled her closer to him and gently nipped her bottom lip causing Evangeline to softly moan. This gave Victor a chance to move his tongue past her sweet lips and began to fight dominance with hers. Evangeline shudder from this amazing feeling and couldn't help but be completely enthralled by their embrace. Victor slowly broke the kiss and began to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking her soft sweet skin. She felt amazing against him, her body, her lips, her whole entire being.

It felt as if she was made for him and only him and after sharing this sweet moment with her he then realized that he was going to make her his once and for all. No one was going to take his Evangeline away from him and he will be damned certain that he was most definitely going to get his way.

On the other hand Evangeline's alarm in her head now suddenly had set off that she was completely and romantically embraced with this man. Sure she felt completely lost against him and feeling his body against hers was so warm and inviting but in all reality she suddenly became fearful for anyone to catch them together.

"Victor…"

She whispered as he continued to nip and suck her soft neck. Evangeline gasped once he found her sweet spot and almost wasn't able to think straight. "Victor… please." She said starting to find her voice once again.

Victor growled and held her closer to him as he moved up and began to kiss her ear. Evangeline moaned once again never feeling this feeling before and never having a man do this to her astounded her completely.

However, she knew she had to stop, she knew that if her sister or mother caught them then it would be it for the both of them. "Victor please stop." She said a little more forcefully as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away.

Victor immediately looked up at her with complete confusion as Evangeline rose up from his lap. He was starting to grow angry with the fact that Evangeline pulled away from him and was about to pull her back to him and take what he wants until he saw the look in her eyes.

Victor sighed and slowly rose up from the window seat and pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry Victor it's just I've never…" Evangeline said softly but never finishing her sentence due to her embarrassment. It then had dawned on Victor that Evangeline has never been with a man in any sort of intimate way and this made him maliciously grin once he realized this.

"Done this before?"

He asked, finishing her sentence. Evangeline looked up at him and shyly nodded. Victor chuckled as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear with his clawed hand. "Yes… I've… never been with someone like this." She whispered, not meeting his eyes. Victor widely grinned down at her, his fangs showing completely.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

Evangeline blushed and Victor heard her heart beat faster and faster. "I don't… I don't think we should continue this. I care for you Victor but it could never really happen between us." Victor smirked down at her and leaned down to nuzzle and kiss her neck, wrapping his arms tightly against her waist.

"Why are you afraid Evy? I would never hurt you… just admit that I am what you want."

Evangeline sighed in bliss and Victor sensed this as he started to nip her neck. "I, I need to stop this right now." She said softly pushing him away from her once again, giving him an apologetic look. Victor glared down at her, furious that she was refusing him. "Why are you fighting this?" he growled, severely pissed off right now by the fact that the only girl he has ever truly wanted didn't want him back. Evangeline sighed as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Because I know my father and step-mother will never approve. Meredith is so set on me marrying into money Victor that I would never have a chance to be with someone I truly care for."

Victor sighed and gritted his teeth, furious that she was really fighting this. "Then tell her to throw her damn daughter to the fucking wolves to get her stupid money and leave you alone! Why do you have to be the savior of the family! Why can't you just give in to what you want! You fought her for so long why give in now!" Evangeline ran her fingers through her hair and shakily sighed.

"Because I made a promise, a promise to my father and I will not let him dwindle down because I was selfish and gave in to what my heart wants! I will not let a good man like my father be humiliated and ripped apart by those vultures because of his misfortune and because I could've fixed it!"

Victor had heard enough and roughly grabbed her and yanked her towards him and crashed his lips against hers once again. Evangeline gasped but immediately became lost within his embrace. Victor backed her against her dresser that had a mirror attached to it. He opened his eyes and looked up towards the mirror giving it a dark stare.

Once he had saw their reflection of the both of them completely embraced with one another he knew that this was right, that she was his and only his. He then immediately broke their kiss and roughly turned her around to face their reflection.

Evangeline yelped from his actions but then immediately looked at the both of them in the mirror. Victor's cheek was against hers as his hands were on her shoulders and slowly moved then down her arms as he talked.

"Look at us…"

He growled into her ear, Evangeline continued to stare at them and saw the dark yet possessive look he was giving her. He slowly placed his lips against her ear and whispered in a husky tone, never keeping his eyes off of their reflection.

"You and I are one… You don't realize it but I can feel your emotions, I can sense them. I can hear your heart racing rapidly and I can sense your need for me. I know why your fighting me… it's because you're afraid of what I am. You won't say it but it's true. You're afraid of what I am capable of doing and know how dangerous I really honestly can be. But at the same point you're fascinated by it."

Evangeline's breathing became heavier as Victor possessively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly against him.

"You know I'm a monster, an animal and yet you keep coming back to me… you want me to prove to you how much of a man and an animal I can be? Well… I'll Prove it to you."

He growled as he roughly let's her go and storms out of her room. Once he was gone Evangeline's eyes started to well up, she didn't know how to react to what he had just said.

Yes, she was severely attracted to him but he was right even though she tried her hardest not to discriminate against mutants she knew how incredibly dangerous he really was. He showed parts of him that practically told her that he embraced his inner animal and clearly enjoyed it. He was of course civil with his coworkers and Ace and herself but at the same time if he really didn't care for you he would show it.

What also worried her about him was his dominance. He was the type of man who took what he wanted and it became severely evident that he wants her. She didn't know what he meant by showing her how much of a man and an animal he could be but in a way she was excited yet terrified to find out.

However all she really knew at this point was that she should really put a stop to this before it becomes completely and utterly out of control.

Wow pretty intense Chapter huh? Look's like Victor is sick of waiting around and now that Evangeline is so set on marrying someone to help her family he's definitely going to have to work fast. The question is, is he really doing this because he cares for her? Or is he doing this as a sick mind game with her? More to come soon. Thank you for the great reviews I really do appreciate them! :) I promise Chapter 7 will be out soon but until then I hope you like this new chapter that I have written. Once again thank you all for everything! :)


	7. Chapter 7: A New Life

Chapter 7:

It was late afternoon while Victor and Ace were working very hard on trying to get their deadline. During that morning Victor didn't say much to Evangeline and she didn't say much to him. He sensed her hesitance and slight fear of him.

After he left her room last night he realized how aggressive he really was with her and realized that he may have been way too pushy with her on the subject. However that same morning she ended up giving him and Ace their meals for the afternoon and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before they left.

Victor took this as a silent victory considering the fact that after her doing this she gave him a small smile and wished him to have a very pleasant day. Victor figured to himself that if she hated him then she would never go there with him so he concluded that everything should be alright between them.

Meanwhile his thoughts were immediately cut off by the sound of Jack shouting for him. "Creed! In my office now!" Victor sighed and heard all the guys making noises like you would get by getting in trouble. He didn't like that; as soon as he and Jimmy grew older he made it a point to never allow anyone be in any higher authority than he. So Victor begrudgingly walked off the ship and headed towards Jack's office.

Once he opened the door he saw Jack sitting behind his desk giving Victor a warm smile. "Ah Victor! Thank you for comin in, have a seat lad!" Victor silently sat down in the seat before him, not knowing what was going to come of this meeting.

"Good. Victor the reason why I have called you in is because I over the last couple of days have seen some great potential in you. Out of all of my workers you have improved the most, which is why I am having you in my office as of right now."

Victor was very flattered by Jack's observation of him but at the same time he had a feeling that that there was a different reason why he was really in here in the first place. "It has become known to me this morning that Ace has made a huge decision in his life and that decision is he plans on joining the Royal Navy." Victor's eyes widened in surprise, while Jack sighed and finally looked up at him.

"Neither Nicholas nor Evy knows about this but he feels that he needs to make a life of his own and feels the need that it's just time for him to leave and get away I suppose. He doesn't want Evy to know he wants to tell her himself because he knows that she's going to break down once she hears that he's going to be leaving. But I'm happy to hear that he wants to take a step up in life."

Victor frowned once he heard this, he knew how close Ace and Evangeline were together and it actually reminded him of his relationship with Jimmy and knowing how it felt to lose your best friend. He also knew that Evangeline would not handle that news well.

Hell! It's been days since he's heard of his brother and in all honesty he was starting to grow somewhat concerned but he knew that his brother was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"However, since he is going to be leaving that leaves me without an assistant and in all honesty that is where I believe you should come in."

Victor gave Jack a dumbfounded looked and slowly tilted his head to the side. "Sir?" Jack chuckled, giving Victor a warm smile. "Victor out of all my years of working on vessels never in my life have I seen a young man work as hard as you do. You're a fast learner and seem to be quite passionate with the trade and since Ace is leaving I need a new assistant and I would like that assistant to be you." Victor arched his brow at the older man, for some reason he felt that there was a reason why he was doing this.

"With all due respect sir why not pick Murphy? He's been here longer than me and knows the trade much better than I do. I'm sure he's the better choice."

Jack smiled at Victor and slowly shook his head.

"As long as Murphy has been around here he doesn't have the couth that you have. You set my men in line with just one stare and that is the kind of assistant I need Victor. To be honest lad… you remind me of myself when I was your age and since I never had any children of my own I look at you as somewhat as a son to me. Maybe one day this could all be yours who knows? But lad you do a good job and I'm impressed with your work ethic and I'll be honest the pay is good. You will definitely be able to stand on your own two feet and who knows maybe find a nice lass and have a life one day but in the meantime I think yer eyein to get out of my brother's place and move in to yer own am I right lad?"

Victor slowly nodded, remembering the conversation he had with Evangeline last evening. "Actually sir I was planning on finding a place soon." Jack nodded at Victor and slowly leaned back in his seat.

"Well lad tell you what. I happen to also own a small flat for when I was younger and wouldn't be able to make it home on my own two feet after leavin the tavern but since I'm older now and have no real use for it how about I give it to you. It's already furnished, you'll have everythin ya need and all you need to do is just pay me the rent."

Victor stared at him completely shocked, how was it that Jack knew exactly what he wanted? It really astounded him and the generosity of this man blew him away. He had to admit Jack and Nicholas were a better father to him than his own and it made him somewhat wish that his real father treated him the way these two men did.

He gave Jack a small smile, completely thrilled with how his luck became and looked right up at him. "I think that's a great idea." Jack grinned at Victor and rose up from his seat to walk over to him and slap him on the back.

"Wonderful! Now come with me lad I have a new flat for you to see!"

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this story. However, lately I've been getting a lot of people requesting me to continue so I figured I may just give it a shot. Hope you like this new chapter, the next one should be up soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Change

**Chapter 8:**

Later that evening Victor came trudging through the door after spending the majority of the day working and going over to check out the flat that Jack had offered him.

To be honest Victor was very impressed with the flat. It had one bedroom, a kitchen, a living space with a large bookshelf full of books. He was glad to know that it wasn't a broken down shack that he was usually used to live in but it was actually a very homey place and Victor was more than thrilled to call it his own.

It was starting to grow colder outside due to the oncoming winter that was on its way. He pulled off his jacket and hung it up as he started to walk towards the kitchen smelling the sweet scents of dinner being made.

He slowly walked towards the kitchen to see his beauty standing in front of the stove mixing what looked to be some sort of stew. He smirked once he laid eyes on her and looked around to see if anyone was there.

Once he had concluded that no one was there he then slowly walked up behind her and snuggly wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips near her ear.

"Hey Baby…"

He growled into her ear, Evangeline sighed and gently closed her eyes. Victor felt the sadness relish off of her and concluded it once she finally turned around and looked up at him.

He saw tear stains that were going down her cheeks and this instantly made him somewhat concerned. "Evie what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her into him. Evangeline just burst out into tears and hugged him tightly against her.

"Ace is leaving…" she cried.

Victor sighed he knew that this was going to happen and felt horrible that his piece was so miserable. "Evie it's ok, he'll be fine. War isn't that bad trust me I've been through it." Evangeline then started to cry even harder as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm just going to miss him so much!"

Victor chuckled and rested his head on top of her head. "It'll be ok. I promise…" he whispered and moved his head to kiss her forehead. Evangeline wiped her tears away and finally looked up at him. He had such an intense stare and she knew that he never really comforted anyone before and the fact that he was trying made him only more alluring to her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Victor gave her a small smile as he kissed her forehead once again. "You're…" He was then cut off by her kissing him fully on the lips. Victor's eyes widened once she did this but immediately gave in pulling her tightly against him and deepening the kiss between them.

Victor literally devoured her mouth with his and pushed her into the counter, loving the feeling of her against him. He nipped her bottom lip, causing Evangeline to moan against him. Victor smirked and placed his hands on her face and kissed her deeply once more and slowly broke the kiss, thrilled that she was finally giving in to him.

Evangeline smiled as they both rested their foreheads against each other's. "I take it your giving in." Victor said smugly with a devious grin. Evangeline laughed and gently nodded her head, giving him a warm grin. "I guess I am." Victor victoriously grinned at her, pulling her closer to him.

"Well when I finally get situated in my new place we can probably have some time finally to ourselves."

He purred into her ear while Evangeline's eyes widened. "New place?" Victor nodded, grinning at her. "Your uncle has offered me a new place to stay. So I took it and will be living there soon." Evangeline's eyes started to water as she roughly pushes him away.

"So I take it that you are planning on to up and leave this family too! I get it you're tired of us and since Ace is leaving you decided that you should just leave too!"

Victor couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled her into his arms. "Evie I'm not going anywhere; I'm just going to be living in your uncles flat. It's good for me to do this, I need to be on my own and make sure I am able to take care of myself." Evangeline just cried into his chest as he held her tight. "I just feel like everyone I care for are going away…" Victor snickered and surprisingly enough to him kissed the top of her head.

"Evie I have to do this for me and if we ever have a future together I have to do this for you too."

Evangeline looked up at him in complete surprise and pulled away from him. "You're doing this for me?" She asked incredulously, Victor smirked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe… Evie this is something I need to do I can't have your family take care of me. I'm a grown man and I need to live on my own. That doesn't mean that I'm disappearing completely it just means that I won't be sleeping here every night."

Evangeline nodded and started to self-consciously wrap her arms around herself. "Oh I see." Victor's smirk grew even larger as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Stop…" He whispered against her ear. Evangeline looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Victor snickered as he bent his head down and nipped her neck.

"Don't be like this. You're stronger than this."

Evangeline sighed as he slowly pushed her against the counter. "I'm not being like anything." She argued, Victor started to laugh as he began to kiss and nip up to her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Yes you are, you're afraid that I'm going to forget about you when I leave and I'm telling you right now I'm not." He said seriously as he stared down at her. Evangeline nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's amazing after a couple of days knowing you has made me become so attached."

Victor smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips. "I know what you mean." Evangeline softly smiled and hugged him closer to her. "What are we doing Victor?" She sighed, Victor grinned and kissed her forehead. "What we are doing is finally accepting that we want one another and are finally giving in to our wants." Evangeline softly laughed as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Promise me that you won't leave me. I can't bear to lose you too."

Victor chuckled and placed his claw under her chin and forced her look up at him. "I'm not going anywhere. Stop worrying alright?" He said giving her a large smile and kissed her on the lips. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Evangeline giggled and gave him a curious look. "When are you planning on moving?" Victor smiled down at her, realizing that she was his and his alone and this elated Victor very much.

Pretty soon he will be able to stake his claim upon her and will decide from there if he really wants to keep her as his or throw her away however as things were going right now it was beginning harder and harder for him to even accept the idea of letting her go.

He knew that she had this suitor party coming up and he was more than ready to scare off any man who was going to try and take her from him. "Probably within the week." Evangeline frowned and gently nodded. "Oh…" Victor laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Think of it this way." He said in a low growl as he leaned his head down near her ear.

"We will be able to have complete privacy with one another and no one will have to bother us."

He purred as he moved his lips down to her neck and softly kissed and nipped her skin. "We can enjoy our time together and not have to worry about people walking in on us." Evangeline smiled as he slowly moved his lips across her skin, his lips now mere inches from hers.

"Just imagine Evie… we could…"

Victor was then cut off by someone opening the door causing Victor and Evangeline to quickly jump apart from one another. Victor immediately looked over towards the door to only see Ace walking in with a look of curiosity upon his face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Victor sneered at him, seeing the amusement in his eyes and was about to make a snide remark until Evangeline quickly moved away from him. "Ace… I think it would be good if you and I had a talk." Ace arched his brow at his sister and then looked over at Victor. "Is this something serious?" He asked, Evangeline shook her head and took her hand into his.

"Please Ace? You and me?"

Ace nodded and then looked back at his sister. "Sure, yeah that's fine dove." Evangeline smiled at her brother and took his hand into hers. "Come on." She said softly as she pulled her brother with her out of the room.

Once they were gone Victor placed his hands on the counter and bowed his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you Creed!? Why are you letting her get to you!?" He growled to himself.

Just then, Maggie walked inside the kitchen to see Victor mumbling angrily to himself and decided to approach him. "Victor?" Victor immediately rose up to his full stature and glared over at the young woman. "What do you want?" He said in a dark growl. Maggie grinned at him and slowly sauntered up to him.

"Have you taken any consideration in my proposition?"

Victor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I thought I made it clear that I have no interest in you." He said in an annoyed tone, Maggie chuckled as she was now standing in front of him and placed her hands on his chest and seductively trailed her fingers down his muscular stomach. "Victor please stop pretending… I know what you want and I can give it to you if you let me." Victor arched his brow at her and started to smirk at her stupidity.

"What I want is for you to get the hell out of here and if you lay your hands on me again I will make your life a living hell do you understand me?"

Maggie for the first time had fear cross her face while Victor started to move towards her like a deadly animal ready to attack his prey. "I'm sorry I did you not hear me?" He asked as he cornered her against the wall. "Y…Yes." She said quietly, Victor slowly grinned at her showing off his fangs.

"Good… I knew you had to be smart."

He said in a low growl and slowly started to back away from her. Maggie had tears in her eyes when realization hit her that Victor was never going to be hers. "What is it that she has that I don't?" She asked as Victor started to walk away from her. Victor sighed and slowly looked back at her.

"I don't know…"

He said softly and then stormed out of the room, leaving Maggie crying herself into an oblivion.

**Bad news for Maggie and it looks like things are starting to change for the Moriarty family... Hopefully things will look up. Stay posted! Next Chapter should be out soon. **


	9. Chapter 9: Stay with me

**Chapter 9**

"This really is a nice flat… It does need a bit of a woman's touch but it seems like a nice place to live." Evangeline said softly as she walked around Victor's new place. Victor smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her against his chest.

It has been a week since Jack has offered him this place and Nicholas was more than happy to help him get adjusted into living in his new home. Meredith was thrilled that in her mind the useless mutant was finally out of their house and Maggie was devastated.

"Perhaps you can help with that department."

He said in a deep rumble as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Evangeline laughed as she moved her arm back to run her fingers through his hair. "Perhaps…" Victor then smirked against her skin. "I wish you could stay here with me tonight." He said in a whisper, Evangeline then sighed as she pulled out of his hold and turned her body enough to face him.

"As much as that would be nice I know that there would be no way possible for me to even be allowed to do that. Nor would I be ready for something like that."

Victor sighed and ran his claws through his hair, he knew that she would be a challenge but he thought that since she was warming up to him that she'd be more willing to do bolder actions. "Evie I didn't mean that, I meant I wish you didn't have to leave, I wish you could stay here with me." Evangeline sighed and walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I wish I could too… I wish I could just be free and stay here with you but Meredith will never have it."

Victor then growled as he pulled her closer to him. "She does not own you… Not when I am around." Evangeline gave him a sad smile and leaned up to kiss his lips. "Don't you see Victor as long as Meredith is around I will never be free." She whispered, Victor snarled as she continued.

"Even with Ace and my Father around she will have the last say and she will make sure of it. I am destined to marry an old decrepit man and become miserable it's in the cards for me."

Victor sneered his fangs more apparent as ever as rage seeped through him. He had a good mind to go to Evangeline's home tonight and rip her step mother into shreds. However, he knew this would not fare out well for him in the meantime. "Forget her… Just stay." Evangeline sighed and gently shook her head.

"I cannot I have a dinner to attend to tonight."

Victor arched his brow at her, starting to get irritated. "What dinner?!" He growled out, Evangeline shrugged her shoulders as she was about to make her way out the door. "I am to meet another suitor tonight… Meredith said that it's mandatory." Victor now snarled, completely enraged and pulled her away from the door.

"You're not going."

Evangeline frowned and gave Victor a pleading look. "Victor if I don't go Meredith will…" Victor then immediately cuts her off. "I DON'T CARE!" He yelled causing Evangeline to jump. "You are mine Evie. You are not going to some ridiculous dinner to meet some suitor. You have no need to meet anyone else when you have me do you understand that?" Evangeline sighed and pulled her arm away from him.

"Victor… we could never be together."

Victor then sneered at her. "Who says?" Evangeline gave him a laugh of disbelief. "The world! My Step-mother, Step-brother and sister! Victor do you honestly think this is going to go anywhere?! Everything is against us." Victor sighed and slowly looked away from her, clenching his fists with rage. What was he going to do? It's not like he wanted a relationship with her but the fact that some other man may take her infuriated him as well. No this wasn't love, this was infatuation he kept telling himself but he would be damned if he lost her before he had what he wanted.

"You could fight it." He said mindlessly, lost in his own thoughts.

Evangeline gave him a sad smile as she caressed his cheek. "I have tried Victor and I am tired of fighting. I can't keep doing this forever and I don't want you to get to involved in something you and I cannot change." Victor bowed his head in contemplation of what he was going to do next but to Evangeline it looked as he if was bowing his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry… I should be going."

She said softly and started to make her way towards the door. "Yeah you should." He said without even looking at her. Evangeline sighed nodded as she placed her hand on the door, this was definitely not how she wanted to drop this on him.

Evangeline truly cared for him but she knew she couldn't get his hopes up when it comes to having an actual relationship. It was never going to work out and even though she would give anything to actually be with him she knew that eventually they would have to separate and she would have to marry someone with a higher social status.

Evangeline didn't care about social statuses all she wanted to do was be in love with the man she was to spend her life with. She then slowly looked back at and saw him standing there glaring at her with his arms crossed over his strong chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Victor nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Yup got that don't you have a dinner to go to?" Evangeline silently nodded and started to open the door and left. Victor was standing there in pure anger however, what he didn't notice was that Evangeline had tears in her eyes once she left.

Victor raked his claws through his hair, his teeth clenched in and his muscles ridged. He had to figure out a way to get his piece to fully become his before she is promised to another but how was he going to do this?

There had to be a way for him to become more suitable so he could be more acceptable in her presence but how? Victor then suddenly had an idea and slowly a smirk started to morph upon his lips. He most definitely had an idea.

**Sorry for the super long delay things have been so chaotic lately. Thank you all for the reviews and adds to this story. It really means a lot to me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and promise that more is to come. Please don't forget to review I'm always up for new ideas and love to hear what you all think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

Evangeline had finally made it home and her heart was truly heavy. She knew that Victor was furious with her but what was she to do? Her family needed the money and she knew that Meredith would never let up until she finally settles down with one of her many suitors.

She begrudgingly made her way towards the dining room knowing that dinner was to be served soon and as she made her way there she saw her family sitting there with her next potential suitor.

The man she had to admit was handsome. He had brown wavy hair, piercing blue eyes and a very charming smile. He was laughing along with her brother which shocked Evangeline completely since Ace doesn't like any of her suitors and her father seemed to be truly invested with him as well.

Evangeline quietly made her way towards the dining room and knew that Meredith caught sight of her immediately. "Evangeline it's nice of you to finally bless us with your presence!" Evangeline frowned and started to fiddle with her hands.

"I am sorry step-mother I was over at Victor's new flat to see if he was settled in."

Meredith scoffed and gave her a none too pleased look. "A young woman at a young man's flat with no escort is atrocious Evangeline! I forbid you to ever go back there by yourself." Evangeline then glared at her. "You will not! Victor is my friend and I will visit him if I please!" Meredith then gasped and looked over at her husband.

"Nicholas! Do something!"

Nicholas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Evangeline I understand that you and Victor are friends however a young lady should not visit a young man's flat by herself without an escort I'm sorry. But that does not mean that you cannot continue being friends with him." Evangeline frowned, not noticing the man's smirk growing wider.

He liked her fire and passion it intrigued him and he wanted to get to know her better. The man then rose up from his seat and smiled. "Evangeline It is nice to finally meet you I am Joseph Warwick." Evangeline arched her brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

She had to admit that he was tall and the man was very well formed, that she had to give him but she was just not sure of him yet. "I'm sorry Mr. Warwick for your wasted visit but I am not interested in finding a suitor to marry anytime soon." Joseph then smirked at her and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"That is fine I am not even sure I even want to remotely marry you. So it's refreshing to know that we are both on the same page."

Evangeline furrowed her brows at him in complete surprise. "Excuse me?" Joseph grinned at her as he moved around the table. "I'm sorry you must have not understood. I am here to see if I am even remotely interested in courting you and possible marriage. I mean yes you are beautiful and all but beauty isn't everything." Evangeline then glared at him.

"So you are here to see if you want to consider me? My, my Mr. Warwick aren't we arrogant?"

Joseph then chuckled.

"And my, my Miss. Moriarty aren't we filled with fire. What has gotten you so boiled up this evening that you fight with your step-mother in front of a pure stranger and speak of another man in your potential suitor's presence?"

Evangeline gave him a smug smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I highly doubt that pure is even remotely close to what you are." Joseph then burst out into laughter. "Walk with me?" Evangeline's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Excuse me?" Joseph then grinned at her.

"I suppose being around your family makes you feel safe to act the way you act but I would like to see how you act when it is just you and myself. So why don't you take a chance and have a walk with me before supper is finished."

Evangeline didn't know what to say and immediately looked at her father for an answer. "I think it might be good for you Evangeline." Nicholas said softly. Evangeline sighed and gently nodded her head. "Alright Mr. Warwick I will accept your request." Joseph smiled and held out his arm for her and Evangeline took it as they left.

Once they were outside Joseph escorted her and smiled. "I understand why you act that way." Evangeline then glared at him, not really interested in listening to any lectures from him. "Act like what?" Joseph smiled to himself as he looked over at her. "I have an over intrusive mother as well. You should…" Evangeline then cuts him off, starting to get more agitated.

"She is my Step-Mother! My real mother would have allowed me to marry who ever I wanted to marry as long I was happy and in love."

Joseph rose his hands up defensively as he chuckled. "I'm sorry that must have been a touchy subject for you but I was just going to say that my mother has been trying to force me to marry as well but I feel the same as you. We should have a right to choose." Evangeline looked at him in surprise. "You really think that?" Joseph then nodded.

"Absolutely. Evangeline I am not here to force you into a relationship with me however, I would be lying if I said I had no interest in you."

Evangeline then scoffed.

"Interest in me?"

Joseph then laughed. "Yes I like your fire and passion I find it very refreshing." Evangeline then started to laugh in disbelief. "You like my fire? You don't have an urge to want to break me and make me an obedient little wife who will bear your children?" Joseph slowly smiled at her, he liked the idea of her being his wife and bearing his children but as long as she stayed the way she was.

"Yes I prefer you the way you are. Quiet obedient women are very boring to me."

Evangeline slowly smiled at him and started to play with her hands. "So what are your intentions then?" Joseph smiled at her and placed his hands into hers. "I would like to get to know you, spend some time with you and if we both come to an agreement that we would like to take this further then we will." Evangeline nodded, Joseph was intriguing and was nothing like any of the other men that walked through her door.

He was purely interested in the same thing that she was and that made her feel more comfortable with him. However, her feelings for Victor were growing and her heart was heavy when she left him. She wanted to stay with him more than anything in the world however she knew Meredith would never accept him even if she begged.

Joseph took notice of Evangeline's sad demeanor and became concerned. "Are you alright Evangeline?" Evangeline quickly looked over at Joseph and smiled. "I'm fine really." Joseph frowned knowing that she was lying but decided to not push it any further. Evangeline then decided that it would be best to head back to her home and Joseph willingly escorted her back.

Once they both entered into the house Evangeline pulled off her cloak and allowed Joseph to hang it up for her. "I truly enjoyed our walk together." He said with a warm smile, Evangeline gave him a closed mouth smile as she started to fidget. "I enjoyed it as well." Joseph grinned at her and slowly moved closer to her.

"Perhaps you and I can do that again sometime."

Evangeline looked up into his blue eyes her mouth slightly open. "Um… Yeah that would be great." Joseph then moved closer to her. "You know what? I think dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for us so why don't we not have them wait on us any longer." Joseph frowned in disappointment but slowly nodded. "Yes we shouldn't keep them from waiting." Evangeline smiled at him and started to head towards the dining room.

Joseph then quickly took her hand causing Evangeline to turn back and face him.

"I know that you're trying to pull away but I just want you to know that I am a good man and I meant what I said earlier. If you are willing to take this slow then so will I. We do not need to rush into this I can assume that is what you prefer anyways. How about you and I start as friends and we can see where this takes us. Does that sound like a reasonable compromise?"

Evangeline sighed, what she really wanted was to get out of here and go back to Victor to tell him how sorry she was to leave him so abruptly but here she was with this sweet, handsome man who was willing to go at her own pace just so they could get to know one another.

Evangeline should have been thrilled with this offer but she wasn't mainly because she knew that all those words Victor had spoken to her were true. She did have a certain man in mind and unfortunately no other man could ever make her feel the way that man had made her feel and she didn't want anyone else but him.

Evangeline was so torn with her thoughts. She truly cared for Victor and really wanted to just run out of the house and run back into his arms and stay with him like he begged but here she was and now she had to give this man an answer she wasn't even sure she could keep herself. "I think that sounds like a good idea." She said softly, Joseph then grinned at her and took her hand and kissed her soft skin.

"Wonderful! How about we meet for lunch tomorrow then?"

Evangeline smiled and gently nodded her head. "Sounds wonderful." She said softly as Joseph was now grinning from ear to ear. "Fantastic! We shall meet around noon then! I will pick you up and we can spend some more time together." Evangeline gave him a closed mouth smile and didn't respond because she knew if she did then she would've told him that she didn't want to go and that she wanted to see Ace and Victor for lunch instead but how was she to break this man's joy?

He genuinely did seem very excited over this. Joseph and Evangeline then finally entered into the dining room. The food smelled delicious and everyone was sitting at the table conversing with one another. Evangeline couldn't help but smile seeing that for once everyone got along however something did catch her eye.

A tall, dark, mysteriously handsome man caught her eye. He was wearing a very well made tailored black suit with a burgundy vest and a white dress shirt. His jacket tails were down to his knees while his dress shoes were completely polished. This man exuded pure masculinity and when he looked over at her his grey eyes carried amusement along with mischief.

"Evy! Look who joined us for dinner!" Ace said with a knowing grin.

Evangeline gave the man a smug grin as she made her way towards him, completely forgetting that Joseph was still standing there with complete confusion that was placed on his face. "I can see! Victor you clean up well." Victor then grinned down at her. "I try… Like the new suit?" He asked as he extended his arms out wide so Evangeline can get a good look at his suit.

"I love it. You look very handsome."

Victor then slowly moved closer to her. "I wanted to surprise you." He said softly, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Joseph then cleared his throat causing Victor and Evangeline to look over at him. "Oh! Um Victor this is Joseph, Joseph this is Victor." Evangeline said hastily while the two men sized each other up.

Victor smirked at the shorter man, his hands crossed behind his back so his opponent won't see his claws. "Hello…" He said smugly, while Joseph cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Hello I'm Joseph Warwick it's a pleasure to meet you Victor..." He said in a civil tone, fishing for the taller man's last name. However Victor was just grinning from ear to ear showing off his fangs as he held out his hand and shook Joseph's. "Creed… Victor Creed and the pleasure is all mine." He said in a dark tone noticing Joseph's eyes widening once he realized what Victor was.

"You're a mutant!"

Victor then chuckled and nodded. "Yes I am… So you're the new guy looking for our Evy's hand huh?" Joseph gave him a surprised look and then looked over at Evangeline. "I would probably not go that drastic as of yet. We're just getting to know one another." Victor shrugged his shoulders and gave him a confused look.

"Why not? She's beautiful, smart, and witty. Why would she not make a perfect bride?"

Joseph's mouth dropped open about to answer until Evangeline immediately spoke up. "Um why don't we all sit down and eat. The food is getting cold." She said hastily, noticing the glaring gaze Meredith was giving her and Ace for allowing Victor to speak to their guest like this.

Victor then grinned over at her and slowly looked back over at Joseph. "Yes why don't we do that? We can get better acquainted then." He said with a smug grin, while Joseph nervously nodded at him.

The dinner was very uncomfortable and all the confidence that Joseph seemed to have earlier seemed to diminish with Victor's constant scrutiny. Evangeline was mortified while Ace and Nicholas thought the whole act was hilarious.

Ace purposely asked Victor to join them because he knew that there was a shot for Evy to become interested in Joseph and he couldn't let that happen. Ace knew that Evangeline and Victor were more than just friends, it was obvious when they were together how they cared for one another and in the meantime Ace helped Victor get a brand new suit, and cleaned him up a bit so he could be more presentable to his Stepmother and his sister.

Ace wanted Evangeline to have a happily ever after and from what he heard of this Joseph Warwick was that this guy was nothing but a playboy and would try and seduce any woman he wanted by acting as if he was a good guy and then throw them off on the sidelines once he was done with them.

Sure, there were concerns when it came to Victor but he knew that Victor truly cared for her even if he wanted to play off that he didn't. Dinner had finally finished and the awkwardness was starting to diminish once Evangeline was walking Joseph to the door.

"Well I had a lovely night." Joseph said softly, giving Evangeline a shy smile.

Evangeline chuckled and gently shook her head. "Don't lie you were on pins and needles once you met Victor." Joseph chuckled and bowed his head. "I must say he is quiet an enigma I can see why people would find him very threatening." Evangeline smiled and nodded. "Yes I suppose so." She then looked up at Joseph and started to see him shift his weight on both sides of his feet and started to fiddle with his hands.

"Joseph I really did enjoy our time together tonight. I hope Victor's arrival didn't ruin anything."

Joseph then immediately looked up at her and shook his head. "No… no it didn't I'd still would like to have you join me for lunch tomorrow." Evangeline nodded and gave him a small smile, she really did feel bad for the guy he was trying his hardest to be civil and proper but it was obvious that Victor was getting on his last nerve.

"I would like that too."

Joseph then slowly smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Have a wonderful evening Evangeline." Evangeline smiled and started to blush. "Good evening Joseph I will see you tomorrow." Joseph happily grinned at her and bade her a farewell.

Once Joseph was gone Evangeline closed the door and rested her back against it and sighed. "So is he the one?" Evangeline immediately looked up to see Victor standing there with his arms crossed over his strong chest. Evangeline then placed her hands over her face and shook her head. "I don't know… He's nice and all." Victor then cuts her off by moving closer to her. "He's just not the guy you want." He purred as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Seems like a waste of time to me."

Evangeline then started to laugh and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You really do clean up well." She whispered, Victor then started to burst out into laughter and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I don't clean up just for anyone baby." Evangeline giggled and started to play with the collar on his jacket. "So what's with all the get up anyways?" Victor then started look over at his attire and began to scratch the back of his neck as he looked away from her.

"I um… wanted to surprise you. Show you that I can be one of those guys ya know?"

Evangeline looked at him in complete surprise. Victor was a tough guy and didn't care what people thought but for some reason he wanted to impress her and her heart couldn't help but melt at the thought of that. "Victor… I… I don't know what to say." Victor slowly smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"While I was working at the ship yard I saw a chest floating in the water and it looked familiar to me so I went in and grabbed it and long and behold it was me and Jimmy's belongings. You know money, clothes just some essentials that we grabbed before we had to run off from New York and I thought that since your stepmother is so hyper about you spending time with people of higher status that I could show her that I can be one of those people and I do have money and all and…"

Evangeline then immediately placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Victor was caught off guard at first but then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him and pushed her against the door.

After a few minutes of being embraced with one another Evangeline then broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Don't you understand Victor I don't care if you come from money or not. I don't care about frilly suits and high social statues. All I care about it is you. All I kept thinking was how much I wanted to go back to your place and apologize for my behavior and let you know how much you really mean to me." Victor inwardly smirked to himself, his little plan worked and now she was finally giving in to him.

He wanted to show her that he was no low life but at the same time he knew that she had a heart of gold and really didn't care about all this high to do stuff but what he really wanted was to show her idiotic stepmother that he was worth Evangeline's time. "Then stay with me tomorrow." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"We can have lunch at the ship yard and then once I'm done for the day you and I can go back to my place and just enjoy each other's company. We'll just tell your family that you are spending the night at a friend's place."

Evangeline sighed loving that idea however she already had plans. "Victor I would love that but I can't… I promised Joseph that I would have lunch with him tomorrow." Victor arched his brow at her in confusion. "Why?" Evangeline shrugged her shoulders and gave him a sad look. "He's a good man Victor I didn't have the heart to turn him down." Victor then glared at her.

"Well then you can tell him that something came up then."

Evangeline then shook her head. "I can't Victor… If Meredith." Victor then immediately growled. "I don't care what Meredith thinks or says! You are mine Evy! Is this what it's always going to be? I should've realized that no matter how much I try you're never going to accept what I am and you're using this whole thing as an excuse!" Evangeline immediately shook her head and placed her hands on Victor's shoulders.

"It's not! Victor what am I supposed to do!?"

Victor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, completely irritated with the entire situation. "Make a decision… However, for the meantime I don't think it would be good if we see one another until then." Evangeline's eyes started to well up and quickly shook her head. "Victor please don't…" Victor then cuts her off. "Evy… I can't keep going through this loop around and you are going to have to make a decision it's either going to be me and fully me or it's not. I need to move on with my life, I can't keep waiting for you and I tried to prove to you what I can be but obviously that is not good enough so once you make your decision I'll be around. Have a good evening." He said angrily as he stormed out of the house.

"VICTOR!" Evangeline yelled but Victor was gone.

Evangeline's tears started to pour down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands. She then felt someone move up behind her and thought it was her brother but once she looked up she saw Meredith standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I do not want you seeing that boy anymore! He is nothing but a worthless nuisance and the way he acted this evening was appalling. Joseph is a good man and wants to marry you Evangeline regardless of your age and your little issues. You are to keep your main concentration on him and at the Suitor Party we will announce your engagement do you understand me?"

Evangeline wiped her tears away and gently nodded her head. "Yes Meredith." Meredith nodded in approval and then took Evangeline by the arm. "Come it's late and you must get your rest for tomorrow. Joseph is most looking forward to spending time with you tomorrow." Evangeline sighed as she allowed her stepmother to pull her away from the door.

All she knew was that she lost the one man she truly cared about just because of her fear for her families wellbeing and here she was slowly becoming her stepmother's little puppet and what was so bad about this situation is that she didn't know which was worst finally giving in to Meredith or losing the man she was slowly falling for more and more forever.

All Evangeline knew was that her world was starting to shatter into tiny little pieces and she had no idea how to fix them and that is what scared her the most about everything and she had to admit to herself she never had felt more alone than she has now and at this moment she really wished her mother was still alive to help her but she knew this was going to be a decision she will have to make on her own and that was something she will definitely have to think long and hard on.


End file.
